Tomorrow Never Dies
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candice White is a young orphan with a bright future, until she meets her boss' son...
1. Chapter 1

_**TOMORROW NEVER DIES**_

_**Chapter 1  
"A pact with the devil"**_

Candice White was a beautiful orphan living in a orphanage. She was 18 years old; she had finished high school. She was helping out at the orphanage waiting for responses from colleges and from scholarships demand she had done. With all the donations the orphanage got, they were willing to sacrifice themselves and give Candy the money for her tuition, but Candy refused. The nuns needed the money more than her. She was going to find a job and save up to pay for her tuition. So Miss Pony and Sister Maria, the responsible for the Pony Home, allowed her to stay at the orphanage, rent free so she could save up her money. So she got a job at the Reagan Mansion, one of the richest families in town. But she bumped into a problem there; their son Neil fell in love with her and Candy wouldn't hear it. He was pursuing Candy but she wouldn't hear it. The salary was good and she needed it to pay for her school.

She was taking a break, when Neil showed up.

\- Candy, darling, he said you're so beautiful!

\- I'm taking a break Master Neil, said Candy

\- Well you wouldn't have to work if you accept my proposal…

\- In your dreams

\- I can pay for your tuition if you give me what I'm asking from you

\- I'm not going to sell myself!

\- We'll see about that!

\- Master Neil, please. I don't want any trouble… I just want to work save money to pay for my school

\- You are too beautiful to be suffering like that… I can take care of you

\- I can take care of myself, said Candy leaving to go back inside the house

Neil was not going to abandon so easily. He managed to corner Candy in a room and tried to kiss her by force. She fought him off and she kicked him between his legs. Neil screamed and Candy packed her stuff and she left running. She got to the Pony Home with a sad face.

\- What's wrong Candy? said Sister Maria

\- Well I told you about Neil Reagan?

\- Yes, what did he do?

\- He tried to kiss me and I kicked him…

\- Oh Candy baby, I'm so sorry

\- I don't understand why he can't take "no" for an answer…

\- You're going to learn it sooner or later; the world can be a very cruel place

Sister Maria hugged Candy. When she went to bed, Candy was thinking about what had happened to her. She had always been happy in her orphanage, then her best friend Annie left ; she got adopted by a family who refused to reveal that that she came from an orphanage and she severed all the ties with the Pony Home. She had Tom, who was also adopted, but who will come to see her every week ends. They like making out from time to time, but it was nothing serious. Tom wanted her to be by his side as a farmer's wife, but Candy wanted to go to Chicago and study to become a nurse… so they had different dreams… he was her big brother and he protected her as much as he could. Candy finally fell asleep having nightmares about the disgusting kiss Neil Reagan forced on her. She had a very bad night. The next morning, she didn't go to work and she called to tell them she was quitting her job. So she started looking for another job.

Neil Reagan learned that Candy was not going to come back to work and he got very angry. So he took drastic measures.

One morning Candy got the mail when she was helping out at the administration at the orphanage, while she looked for work. She got a letter telling them to move because the Pony Home was schedule for demolition in a very near future, by the owner of the land.

\- Oh my God! What happened? Mr. Cartwright can't kick us out!

But then she read the letter properly and she realised that Mr. Cartwright had nothing to do with it, he had sold his land to Reagan Enterprises.

\- Neil! Said Candy, you bastard!

Candy was very angry with him. She had to do something. She can't let Miss Pony and Sister Maria see that! She was going to take care of the problem on her own. So she took her stuff and she left for the Reagan Mansion. The staff was happy to see her.

\- Candy! Said Cook, you're back!

\- No, I need to see the snotty nosed kid!

\- He's in the study, said Dorothy one of the maid

\- Thanks Dorothy, said Candy leaving

\- But, said Dorothy, Candy…

\- What? Said Candy upset

\- Master Neil just likes to fool around, we've all been there… he'll leave you alone after that

\- No, he won't! Said Candy, I don't want to become his slave! Let me go see him!

Candy went to the study to see Neil. The mansion was empty. Mrs. Reagan and Eliza, Neil's sister were out. Candy entered the study without knocking. Neil was at the desk and he lifted his head and he had a mocking smile, like the cat that swallowed the canary.

\- Candy! You're a sight for sore eyes!

\- What is this?! Said Candy showing him the letter, how could you do this?

\- I had to find a way to make you mine

Candy looked at him with horror.

\- What are you saying? You bought the land the Pony Home is on, to force me to sleep with you?

\- The Pony Home is just a means to an end for me… you, Miss Goody Two Shoes, I had to find a way to make you mine

\- You're willing to put children, orphans in the streets just so I could sleep with you?

\- If you agree, I won't do anything…

\- But you're going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life!

\- Well that depends on how good you are…I want you Candy, I desire you like crazy

Candy had tears coming down her cheeks.

\- What do you want? She asked crying

\- You know what I want… You…

\- For how long?

\- Forever…

\- What? But…

\- I'm going to marry you! You drive me crazy! I can't imagine you with someone else… I'm going to kill any man who wants you …

\- I can't marry you! I hate you!

\- You want your little brothers and sisters to be out in the streets? That can be arranged!

\- No, please! Don't do this… they have no where else to go! The church is too small to keep everybody, please Neil

\- You know what I want… just comply and your family is going to be safe…

\- Why me?

\- I love you, Candy…and I don't want anybody else to have you…

\- Oh my God! Said Candy crying, you can't do this!

\- But I can… said Neil with a nasty smile, or your brothers and sisters are in the streets becoming beggars, or you just spread your legs for me… and they will be safe as long as you do what I say

\- How do I know you're going to keep your word? How do I know you're not going to change your mind once you've slept with me?

\- I guess you don't! You'll have to take your chances with me…

\- Neil Reagan, if I give in to your blackmail and you double cross me, I'm going to kill you or die trying!

\- That's the spirit! Said Neil, so what say you?

Candy was crying, looking down…

\- I wanted to go to nursing school and become a nurse and help people, I took this job so that I can pay for my school I don't deserve this! I'm a good person! How could you do this to me?! You say you love me! That's a joke! That's not love! You're sick!

\- Well I can dream and hope that you'd fall in love with me… but I know that's not going to happen! I've seen you make out with that boy Tom… your brother? That's sick! I can't risk you ending up with him…

\- You're spying on me?! Said Candy stunned

\- How do you think I got Mr. Cartwright to sell me that land…he should've donated the land to your orphanage, it would've been untouchable… but now it's mine and it's my key to your bed…

\- I hate you! Said Candy I will never ever going to love you, not in a million years!

\- You want your orphanage or not!? Said Neil angry

\- I want my orphanage…, said Candy in tears

\- So that means that...

\- I'm agreeing to your deal, but if you ever double cross me, I'm going to kill you! And I'm not joking!

\- Why don't you kill me now?

\- Because you have the upper hand… you're a creep!

Neil approached her took her brutally by the shoulders.

\- You're mine now, he said putting his lips on hers and kissing her

Candy closed her eyes in disgust, she wanted to puke. Neil took her to an adjacent room where there was a bed, in case anybody in the study wanted to take a nap… He took Candy's clothes off… Candy was crying silently… He took his clothes off… He looked at Candy like she was a goddess in front of him, with desire in his eyes… he was so impatient to posses her, but he made the moment last. Candy wanted him to get it over with, but he was caressing her and savouring his moment. Candy felt her skin crawl with every single one of his touch. She was crying.

\- Please, stop, don't do this, please Neil…

But he would say;

\- Shut up you whore! You're my whore now! And I'm going to *** you!

\- Please, I beg you…no!

Neil ignored her pleas and he finally penetrated her with forced and realised she was a virgin… Candy screamed to the brutality and the big pain she felt, she was crying her eyes out until Neil poured himself into her. He stayed on her, satisfied, kissing her some more. It was better than he expected and he forced himself on her again and again… Candy was crying all along, screaming… Neil slapped her…

\- Shut up you b!tch!

When he was finally done, he stood up to get dressed and Candy was getting dressed still crying. The whole experience was awful, terrible, disgusting for Candy. She ran to the adjacent washroom with a shower, to puke. Then she took a long shower, trying to get rid of all the sins and dirt from that awful man…She was still crying her eyes out!

\- Oh my God, I've made a deal with the devil! But I can't risk him destroying the Pony Home… Forgive me God… I had to let him do this to me!

The nightmare had started for Candy. She had to comply to Neil's awful demands. Neil told his family that he was marrying Candy… Candy was there looking down.

\- What? Said his mother, why would you marry the maid?

\- Because I love her?

\- She seduced you! Said Eliza, the tramp! I saw you two kissing the other night…

Candy had wished Eliza had stayed longer, she would've seen her kick Neil between the legs. But Eliza was so mean, she would've found a way to blame Candy for her brother's awful behaviour.

\- What you saw was two people in love kissing and expressing their love, said Neil, I love her , I want her to be my wife…

\- Neil, said his mother, you can have her on the side, and marry a girl from our social circle…

\- No! I want Candy! And I'm marrying Candy!

\- Oh my God! Said Mrs. Reagan

Mr. Reagan looked at the scene. He looked at Candy and he knew how his son behaved with women. That poor girl seemed so lost… another victim and this time he wants to marry her…

\- Well if that's the woman you want, said Mr. Reagan, welcome to the family, he said to Candy

\- Thank you, said Candy with a little voice

\- Todd! Yelled his wife

\- He wants to marry her, Sarah, just let them be

Candy was hoping the family would forbid Neil to marry her, but … There was the matriarch of the family there; Aunt Elroy who was just looking at Candy with disdain.

\- Neil, why would you want to tie yourself with a common girl?

\- Because I love her! Said Neil, which part of the don't you guys get? I love her and I'll marry her whether you like it or not!

That was it. The spoiled brat got his way and he married poor Candy. Miss Pony and Sister Maria were happy for her, thinking she was really in love with the rich man. Candy was miserable and she cried during the ceremony and after.

\- You better act like a merry bride, you hear me, said Neil with a threatening tone in Candy's ear when they were dancing.

\- I wish I could kill you right now! Said Candy angry

\- Tough luck, you're mine forever now, and I will do with you as I pleased!

\- You'll get your comeuppance one day, not from me but from God!

\- Whatever! Said Neil

The wedding night was a nightmare, he made her do the most awful things, he treated her like a prostitute. Candy could only cry… she was beat up and sexually assaulted by her husband…

Neil would give her money for charity so she would play the model wife. Eliza would be mean to her all the time.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Six month into their marriage she met Neil's Uncle William. He came for dinner one evening. Neil was late and Candy was making conversation with the uncle, who seemed to wonder what in the world a sweet girl like Candy was doing married to a creep like Neil.

\- I'm sorry I missed your wedding, I was abroad and I couldn't make myself free to come for the wedding, but I've got a present for the both of you…

\- Oh, said Candy smiling, that's very nice of you

She felt good with him. He was tall with blond hair and he made her feel safe. He gave her an envelope.

\- What is it? Asked Candy

\- It's a trust fund I give all my family members. You, by marrying Neil, you became a member of this family…

Candy looked at him with tears in her eyes.

\- Thank you, thank you so much!

\- You're very welcome, said William, the account is opened in your name, and yours only…

\- Can you not tell my husband about this?

William looked at her surprised. His suspicions were founded…She was afraid of her husband.

\- Is something wrong? He asked her

\- I… started Candy but she stopped

William, looked at her… he wanted to protect the poor girl who looked like a scared cat.

\- You can tell me anything, I won't betray your confidence…

\- How is it that I believe that? She asked

\- Because I'm sincere… Candy…

\- I can't talk here…, she said

\- All right would you meet me for lunch tomorrow at my mansion? I will send the driver for you…

\- I don't know if my husband…

\- Your husband will think you came to see his uncle…

\- Who is young and very attractive, said Candy

William blushed at the compliment.

\- I'm his uncle, I think he trusts me

\- Like he trusts a poisonous snake…

\- I'll invite him too, then

\- But…

\- Don't worry about it, let me do this

\- All right…

The rest of the family arrived and they looked at them with weird eyes.

\- William? Said Aunt Elroy, what are you doing whispering to Neil's wife?

Candy thought that the family had a weird way of thinking; why would they be suspicious of her and William?

"Maybe because that's what they would've done in my place? But one thing is sure, I wish I was William's wife, than the devil I married!"

\- I'm just introducing myself to Candy and welcoming her to the family, said William smiling

He walked to Aunt Elroy to hug her.

\- Well Neil wouldn't like it if he saw you so close to his wife, said Eliza

\- Why? Said William, doesn't he trust me?

\- He trusts you, but not his wife, said Eliza, she's a slut…

\- Really? Said Candy upset, did you catch me with someone Eliza?

\- Well, with William just now! Said Eliza

\- Oh, well I saw you kissing your friend Joan's husband, what does that make you? Said Candy

Eliza became bright at red.

\- How dare you talk to me like that?! Said Eliza, you slut!

\- Well it takes one to know one, said Candy

\- What a wonderful atmosphere to come back to, said Neil's voice

He approached Candy and kissed her on the lips.

\- Good evening darling, he said holding her by the waist, how was your day?

\- The same as usual, said Candy without any enthusiasm

\- Uncle William! Said Neil hugging him, you missed my wedding!

\- Yes, I apologise, but I got you a present for your wedding…

\- Really, what is it?

\- A little castle in Florida where you can go on vacation …

Candy looked at William with grateful eyes.

\- Thank you Uncle William, said Neil

\- Yes, thank you! Said Candy with sincerity

Neil looked at his wife. She was genuinely sincere with his Uncle William…He didn't like it. Dinner went on fine and William was talking about his trip and funny adventures. Candy was laughing for the first time in month and she and William exchange looks and smiles. Neil was dying and the rest of the family were actually seeing the real side of happy Candy.

Eliza who wanted revenge on Candy took her brother on the side.

\- You better be careful with Uncle William and your wife there

\- Why?

\- Because they hit it off right away…

\- Well maybe Uncle William was nice to her unlike all of you in the family

\- She's going to cheat on you! Did you see the way he looked at her? Or the way she looked at him and laughed at all his jokes, even the unfunny ones? She's into him!

Neil looked at his wife who was talking to his Uncle William like they were old buddies… her body language showed she was comfortable with him

\- Eliza shut up and go sleep with your friend's husband!

\- You go to hell! Said Eliza leaving

When William left he kissed Candy's hand.

\- It was a pleasure meeting you, dear niece

\- Likewise, said Candy smiling, good night

\- Good night Candy…

Later in their bedroom, Neil was not happy.

\- What was that with my Uncle William?

\- What was what? Said Candy surprise

\- You were nice to him

\- He's your uncle, Neil…

\- And you were nicer to him than you are to me

\- Maybe because he didn't rape me and blackmailed me into marrying him?

\- Careful, remember what I have on you!

\- How could I forget? You remind me every 3 seconds!

\- Would you shut up!?

\- Yeah whatever!

\- Stay away from my uncle!

\- You think I'm going to seduce him like I seduced you?

\- You tramp!

\- A virgin tramp! Need I remind you how awful you've been to me… I hate you! And because of you I will never know the supposedly joy of making love to a man! Every time you touch me my skin crawls and I feel like puking!

\- Don't even think about cheating on me!

\- Why would I cheat on you? Gee, maybe because you beat me every day and force yourself on me? As sick as you are, I take my vows seriously… I won't cheat, even though you deserve it! But I bet that doesn't stop you from sleeping around!

\- I'm a man and I do what I want! Sometimes I feel like hearing someone moaning and enjoying me…

\- How much do you pay them to pretend?

\- You b!tch!

\- Because no woman can possible enjoy what you do to me, they must be paid a lot of money not to puke at your contact!

\- You're just a frigid b!tch!

Neil approached her and slapped her and possessed her right here and then, on the carpet. Candy had become numb, she wasn't feeling anything anymore, she was senseless…

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Uncle William's invitation came, but Neil was busy working on an urgent matter, so Candy went to the mansion alone. She was happy to see William. She followed her first instinct and hugged him.

\- Thank you for getting me out of that house, she said

\- Candy….

\- I'm sorry I'm so emotional

\- Are you happy?

\- Do I look happy?

\- Why don't you leave then?

\- I… can't, said Candy

They went to sit in the living room.

\- What does he have on you?

\- But…

\- I know my nephew, he's got something on you

\- I can't tell you, please don't insist…

William looked at her and said.

\- All right, I won't insist. If you decide to talk, you can come to me…now let's have fun, you know how to ride?

\- Yes…

\- Then let's go for a ride

\- All right!

They went to the stable and he gave her a nice mare and they both went for a nice ride… laughing, racing and having fun. When they went back to the mansion they had a big lunch and Candy was laughing and smiling.

\- William, thank you so much for this beautiful day! I hadn't had so much fun in like forever!

\- We can ride again if you want

\- I wouldn't want to bother you and Neil is not going to like that

\- He gave you a hard time for having fun last night

\- Something like that…

\- You won't tell me what he has on you?

\- How do you know I'm not making this up?

\- Because you look too pure to be a liar

Candy burst out laughing.

\- What do you want me to do with your present?

\- The trust fund…. It's in your name…

\- I don't want Neil to know about it…

\- I can keep it for you and if you need access to it, call my right hand man; George Johnson…

\- Why are you doing this for me?

\- You're part of my extended family now, it was my welcome package, now I have to find a villa in Florida for you, he said smiling

\- Thank you for protecting me…

\- You're very welcome!

Candy hugged him hard and William hugged her back.

\- What a touching scene! Said Neil's voice

\- Neil! Said William

\- Why are you hugging my wife, Uncle William?

\- I was welcoming her into the family and she was thanking me for the villa in Florida.

Candy let go of William and her smile was gone.

\- You're ready honey? Said Neil

\- Yes, I am. Thank you again William, said Candy

\- You're very welcome, I hope you come to ride with me some more

\- I don't think that's going to be possible, said Neil, good bye Uncle William

Needless to say that Neil beat up and possessed his wife again as a punishment for being alone with William!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tomorrow never dies**_

_**Chapter 2  
"Live to tell"**_

Neil was working for his family business but he was also doing some "get rich quick" schemes with some shady characters. He would sometimes come back with bruises, drunk and stoned.

\- What the hell is that? Said Candy.

\- Shut up and help! He said.

Candy hated him, but she couldn't not help him…

\- One day you're going to get yourself killed, said Candy.

\- Don't tell me you care…

\- I'm actually waiting for that day, said Candy, to celebrate!

Neil looked at her with mean eyes. When she was done taking care of him, by hurting him on purpose, he beat her again and possessed her. Candy was afraid of her husband, yet she wasn't. Whether she was silent or not, he would treat her the same way! She would cry every night and moved to her side of the bed as far away from him as possible.

Neil left some papers one day and she could see he was doing illegal things. But she's could tell anybody, or the Pony Home was going to get destroyed…so she had to hide things from William she wished she could tell him, since he had been so nice to her… but Neil would be particularly more violent when she would talk to William. She would cry and beg him to stop…

One day she lost a lot of blood after his beating. She went to the hospital the next day and they told her that she had had a miscarriage… Candy didn't know whether to cry or be happy… her poor innocent little baby… The doctor came to see her.

\- Can you tell me what happened?

\- I was wearing heals, and I fell on the stairs, said Candy.

\- Do you have anything to tell us? We can call someone for you to talk to

\- No please, just treat me and let me go, said Candy afraid.

\- Would you like a contraceptive or would you try for a baby again?

\- This baby was an accident, I would like a form of contraceptive, please, something I won't have to worry about…

\- You can take the shot, every three months.

\- That would be perfect, said Candy.

\- But I have to tell you that there's some scarring on your uterine wall, you might never get pregnant, so the contraceptive is not necessary.

\- Can you tell me for sure that I won't be able to have another baby?

\- No, but the chances are…

\- I don't want to take any chances, doctor… I don't want to risk getting pregnant again.

\- All right then…

\- Can you not tell my husband if he asks you anything?

\- You're my patient, not him…what you tell me and what we do, is confidential…

\- Thank you doctor…

The doctor looked at Candy. He knew she was being abused and that the miscarriage was the result of a beating… but without her word, he couldn't do anything, if he forces it, he might put her in danger from her husband if he finds out… What a dilemma! He wanted to help her. He gave her a card.

\- Please take this, he said.

\- What is it?

\- A card with a phone number in case you need help…

Candy looked at him with compassionate eyes.

\- Doctor, I told you I fell on the stairs…

\- Well if you "fall on the stairs" again, just know that you can go somewhere so it won't happen again.

_"Then the Pony Home would be destroyed, thought Candy"_

\- Thank you very much doctor, she said taking the card.

\- Don't hesitate to come and see me if the bleeding doesn't stop…

He gave her the 3 months shot.

\- You come back in 3 months for the next one, said the doctor.

\- Ok, she said good bye doctor, and thank you

\- Good bye Mrs. Reagan…

So Candy was taking the shot and she never told her husband that she lost their baby.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Time went by, Candy was sometimes going with her devil husband to parties and she had no fun what so ever. But one day she got a surprise. She was with Neil and a couple approached them, they were accompanied by their daughter.

\- Mr and Mrs Brighton, said Neil, good evening, this is my wife Candice. Candy honey, this Mr and Mrs Brighton and their daughter Annie…

\- Pleased to meet you, said Mrs Brighton and congratulations on your wedding, sorry we couldn't come; we were abroad.

\- Pleased to meet you, said Candy without smiling.

Annie looked at her sister and best friend and she wanted to hug her so much.

\- You're married? You're very lucky and into a good family too! Tell me what you did to land Neil Reagan! One of the most eligible bachelors in town!

Candy couldn't believe that Neil used to be one of the most eligible bachelors… it made her want to puke.

\- I actually didn't do anything, said Candy, he just fell in love with me and he wouldn't let go of me until I said yes…

\- Really? Said Annie smiling, let's go powder our nose, so you can tell me all about it…

\- All right, said Candy, excuse us, honey…

Candy left with Annie and they looked for an empty room and they hugged each other.

\- Oh Candy! Said Annie I missed you so much! I'm so sorry I severed all ties with you, my parents…

Candy now understood how someone can make you do stuff you really don't want to do. She wasn't angry at Annie at all… she was just doing what she was told… like she was letting Neil rape and beat her every single night… to save the Pony Home.

\- Oh Annie, it's fine, don't worry about it, I understand! I missed you too…

\- You look sad…

\- I'm fine.

\- What's wrong?

\- Nothing. I'm so happy to see you, said Candy hugging her again.

\- Neil Reagan, you're Mrs. Neil Reagan! Wow! You're lucky!

\- I don't consider myself lucky at all! I just got married…

\- I would like to come and see you…

\- Neil doesn't want me to socialise, Annie, I'm sorry…

\- What? But why?

\- Please Annie, just do as I say.

\- Fine, said Annie sadly, I owe you that for stopping writing you those letters… I don't understand the rich some times! But if you need me, call me. Here is my number!

\- Thank you Annie, said Candy hugging her.

Candy didn't want to give Neil another reason to beat her. So she didn't call her friend but she would talk to her when they would meet at parties and charity galas. She was living in hell.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The nightmare continued for another year and a half. She could barely see William because she was afraid of Neil's reaction. She couldn't take William's money to buy the land, because Neil would never sell… so she had to stay with Neil if she wanted the Pony home not to be destroyed by him… She was also making sure she wouldn't get pregnant by taking her shot every three month, because she had made the decision that, never in a million years she would get pregnant again with that monster's brat !

Neil continued his activities and was able to make fast illegal money. Candy knew about it, but she couldn't say a thing. She felt so bad.

One morning, Candy saw some papers on Neil's desk in their bedroom. Her face became pale. He came out of the bathroom and he saw her, he walked to her and slapped her! Candy screamed!

\- You liar! You're planning on destroying the Pony Home!

\- How dare you look at my papers?! You b!tch!

Poor Candy was thinking about how much make up she would have to use to cover her bruises, under sunglasses…

\- Well I guess I've had my fun, said Neil, I need to replace you…

\- You can't imagine how happy I am, but you're still destroying the Pony Home…

\- So what?

\- I… know what you've done… since you don't need me anymore, I want the Pony Home…I deserve it for putting up with you!

\- No!

\- I can go to the police…

\- You wouldn't dare… nobody is going to listen to you.

\- William will…

\- What…? You wouldn't dare…!

\- Try me!

\- You can't tell Uncle William…

\- Yes I can… unless you sign over the Pony Home property over to me…

Neil looked at his wife… she had the upper hand.

\- You're a tramp! You know that?

He did the only thing he knew… Candy was taking it, until the Pony Home is safe she would let her husband to whatever he wanted.

The next day, Neil took Candy out to a casino. They were alone with some of his shady friends.

\- What are we doing here?

\- Having fun…

\- Since when do you take me to have fun?

\- I need you tonight!

\- To do what?

\- To sleep with one of my partners...

\- You've got to be kidding me, said Candy opening her big green eyes.

\- Do I look like I'm joking? If you want that property, you're going to sleep with my partners…

\- No! Said Candy, I'm not a whore!

\- Really? I beg to differ! You sold yourself for your precious Pony Home, in my definition, that's a whore!

Candy felt lost and powerless. Neil was serious about bad things. Some shady man took her to a back room with a bed.

\- NO! Said Candy, stop it! No!

She was pushed into a room and a big older man got in he smelled like whisky. He grabbed Candy to try to kiss her, she was disgusted and trying to fight back. She bit the man who got angry and was running after her to slap her! Candy was screaming her lungs out. There was a knock on the door and an older lady was there.

\- Is everything all right?

\- Yes, said the man.

\- NO! Said Candy get me out of here please…

The lady looked at Candy. She didn't look like the regular girls… she didn't want any trouble…

\- Come over here dear, she said and get out!

\- What do you think you're doing? Said the man.

\- Avoiding problems! I don't want the police to raid us…

\- She knows too much…

\- And raping her was the way to go to shut her up?

\- I was supposed to kill her later…

Candy was horrified. Her husband had stoop to a brand new low… Kill her? She did tell him she knew his secret and threatened to go to the police… For Candy that was the last straw… She was going to see William and come what may! She went out by the back door and she was able to find a cab that took her back to the mansion. She went to her bedroom waiting for the consequences of her actions. But this time, she had a knife, she had taken from the kitchen, if her husband was going to lay another hand on her, she was going to kill him. She tried calling William, but George told her he was away, some urgent thing in their Australian Branch…

\- Do you know when he's coming back?

\- It could take a week to a month or more, Mrs. Reagan,

\- Oh dear, said Candy disappointed,

\- Do you need anything?

\- I think I will need what William has left for me…

\- Very well, all you have to do is come and get it…

\- Thank you…

Candy went to bed waiting … She waited, she fell asleep and woke up, and Neil was still not there…

_**I have a tale to tell  
Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well  
I was not ready for the fall  
Too blind to see the writing on the wall**_

A man can tell a thousand lies  
I've learned my lesson well  
Hope I live to tell  
The secret I have learned, 'till then  
It will burn inside of me

I know where beauty lives  
I've seen it once, I know the warm she gives  
The light that you could never see  
It shines inside, you can't take that from me

The truth is never far behind  
You kept it hidden well  
If I live to tell  
The secret I knew then  
Will I ever have the chance again

If I ran away, I'd never have the strength  
To go very far  
How would they hear the beating of my heart  
Will it grow cold  
The secret that I hide, will I grow old  
How will they hear  
When will they learn  
How will they know

Candy woke up in the morning and the bed on her husband's side was empty. For the first time in two years, she had slept alone! She was happy to wake up alone without her monster husband. She took a shower and got ready. She went downstairs in the dining room.

\- Good morning, she said.

\- Where is my son? said Mrs. Reagan.

\- He didn't come back last night, said Candy.

\- But you left together…

\- I wasn't feeling well so I left early to go to bed, said Candy.

\- You left him there?

\- He's a big boy Mrs Reagan, said Candy.

They had breakfast and when they were about to leave the table, the butler came in with some police officers. The whole family was stunned.

\- Good morning, sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but I would like to know who is Mrs. Neil Reagan?

\- That's me, said Candy

\- We have some bad news about your husband…

\- What? He didn't come home last night, did something happened to him?

\- You're husband was in a car accident early this morning…

\- How bad was it? Said Sarah Reagan panicking.

\- Very bad, said the police, he…

\- What? Said Mr Reagan

\- He didn't survive…

\- What?! Said Sarah, NO!

\- Are you sure? Said Mr. Reagan upset.

\- We need Mrs. Reagan to identify his body…

\- NO! cried Sarah.

Eliza and Aunt Elroy who weren't at the table arrived to see what was going on…

\- Mom, said Eliza, what's going on? Why are you crying?

\- Your brother is dead, he died in a car accident, said Mr. Reagan.

\- What? Said Eliza in disbelief.

\- Neil is dead? Said Aunt Elroy

\- Oh my God! Said Eliza, it's your fault! She said turning to Candy, why didn't you come back with him? It should've been you in that car! Not my brother!

Candy was like numb and disconnected from the world… Neil was dead, so her nightmare was over… She didn't say a word and followed the police to identify her husband's body. It was really Neil on that morgue table. His body was partly burned, he was badly injured, he must've suffered a lot before he died.

Annie heard the news from her parents and she came to be with Candy the same day… After that, everything happened so fast, the funeral, the reading of the will… Neil left everything to his wife… Mrs Reagan was furious.

\- A former maid has my son's fortune now? Damn you Candy! She said crying with anger; I'm going to contest the will…

\- Leave her alone; said her husband, you don't need Neil's money!

\- I don't want her to have it!

\- After everything your son put me through, I think I deserve that money! Said Candy.

\- How dare you? You gold digger!

\- Your son raped me and blackmailed me into marrying him by buying the property my orphanage was built on…I had to suffer the beating the verbal abuse and the raping, every single day, so that my orphanage would be safe… but in the end he wanted to destroy it anyway and kill me in the process… He was a creep! So his money, I'm going to use it! I've lost 2 years of my life in his hell!

\- How dare you say such lies about my son?! Said Sarah, get out of this house, at once!

\- Oh believe me; I had no intention of staying longer than I needed to in your house of hell!

Candy left. Dorothy had packed her bags; Annie was downstairs waiting for the driver sent by George, she didn't hear the conversation between Candy and Mrs. Reagan. The driver gave Candy an envelope. Candy left the Reagan Mansion without a look back. The press was there following her to ask her question about her husband, she kept mum. She took a hotel room in town and the first thing she did, was donate the land to the orphanage, so they wouldn't lose it. She stayed alone for a while, than she talked to Annie who had come to visit her. This last one had been in contact with her all that time.

\- Are you ok honey?

\- I'm fine.

\- Did you finally cry?

\- Actually, no…I haven't cried at all…

\- Still in shock, hein?

\- More in disbelief… I can't believe he's gone.

\- It's going to be fine, said Annie who thought she was grieving and hugging her.

\- Annie, said Candy, Neil was a monster, I'm glad he's dead… I'm sorry if I sound mean, but that man was the devil!

Annie looked at her stunned. Candy was so cold and she still wasn't crying.

\- Don't talk to me about men anymore! I'm not going to date anymore! Thank you so much for being here for me! I love you Annie!

\- I love you too, honey! I'm sorry you were unhappy in your marriage; I thought you sound weird when we met at that party and you refusing to stay in touch… I thought you were punishing me for not writing to you anymore

\- I actually understood what it was like when someone forces you to do things you don't want to…

\- Oh Candy, I'm so sorry… what did Neil do…?

\- I'm not ready to talk about that monster yet…

\- It's ok, when you're ready…

\- I want to change air, leave this town.

\- You want to go to Chicago?

\- Chicago is still to close from Neil's family, let's go…to New York! If you want to come with me of course!

\- New York! Yes! My parents have an apartment there on 5th Avenue…

\- Would you live with me until you find a nice hubby? Said Candy.

\- Of course, honey. I've missed you so much. I never got another friend like you. You're my twin and we know each other inside out! Most people I met were hypocrites… you're my one and only true friend and I love you Candy. I want to help you get over what you've just been through…

Candy and Annie went to the Pony home to say goodbye. Annie told her parents that she was going to New York to live in the apartment. A few days later, the two sisters left for New York by plane and they arrived at the apartment, which was cleaned and arranged by the staff per Annie's request.

\- You've got a nice apartment, said Candy smiling.

\- It's my parents. They're waiting for me to find a husband, I've blew off all of the suitors they brought for me… I didn't like them.

\- Well you won't see me talk to you about marriage, said Candy I just want to be lazy and not think… Do you need me to pay anything? Some rent? The bills?

\- Don't be silly, said Annie; I'm not going to make you pay anything sister dear!

\- I've got my monster husband's money and a trust fund his uncle gave me as a welcome to the family present… So I can actually sit on my ass for the rest of my life and still have too much money…

\- Well honey you deserve a little vacation after the two years in hell that you lived…

\- Tell me about it!

\- We're going to go shopping for clothes…

\- Shopping, said Candy with a dreamy tone.

\- Yes, shopping and party too…

That's what they did. They had a lot of fun. Annie's mother had account in most boutique, so Candy didn't spend her money, Annie offered her the clothes. In a way Candy was glad not to use her husband's money or William's trust fund which was a present of her marriage from hell… Annie took care of her.

Candy needed to forget about Neil… but every night she would have nightmares, and woke up screaming, thinking he was there touching her… Then she would keep her eyes open until dawn… Sometimes, Annie would hear her…

\- Candy? She said coming in, what's wrong?

\- He's going to hurt me again! Said Candy hysterical, stop him! NO!

\- Candy! Said Annie trying to hold her.

But Candy was debating herself screaming. Annie finally calmed her down.

\- It's ok honey, said Annie

\- Annie, said Candy oh, I'm sorry she said hugging her so sorry!

Candy's eyes were dry. Ever since Neil died, she was unable to cry! She had cried tears of rage during her marriage, but since her husband died, her eyes were dry.

\- Candy, it's ok… what did that man do to you?

\- I don't want to talk about it… but thank you for being here.

Annie took her in her arms and consoled her until she fell asleep. She stayed with her friend, who would wake up and hug her some more.

Annie was worried about her friend, but Candy wasn't ready to talk about what happened and she wasn't ready to see someone about it.

A few months later, she got the visit from a police inspector from Chicago, asking her questions about her husband's activities. They already had most of the facts, they wanted her to confirm, but Candy was unable, even now to tell the secrets she knew. But she learned that William having a crisis abroad, had something to do with Neil, who didn't want her to tell William the secrets she knew, so he wanted to kill her while he was away. William… All that seemed so far away. She had turned a new page… William was very nice; for a second, she had wished he was her husband instead of Neil because he was so nice to her, like a husband should be… Now Neil was dead and Candy wanted to sever all ties with that family that included William too… She wasn't ready for anything romantic anyway and she will never be ready… She needed to heal her wounds first.

Meanwhile, the press had a field day and Candy's name was trained to the mud…. Mrs. Reagan depicted her like a heartless monster who took her innocent son and drove him into the mafia and then let him die in a car that was meant for her… Candy became a pariah overnight. Leaving Chicago and hiding in New York, was the best decision she had made so far…

_**One by one we take control  
New consciousness, one heart, one soul  
Oppression ends, the time has come  
So don't look back, it can be done  
Something is still missing  
Something keeps 'em blind  
Like a precious sacrilege  
They can never find  
So they walk together  
Into a silent war  
Though it seems to take forever  
This generation is finally heading for...**_

A Better Tomorrow

Tell me can't you feel it?  
Tell me can't you see it?  
Tell me can't you hear it?  
I know it ain't just me  
Let us walk together  
What are we waiting for?  
It is now or never  
This generation is finally heading for...

A Better Tomorrow

Day by day we're praying for,  
It to come across the shores  
It brings new hope, it brings new light  
Nameless spirits now they shine  
One by one become aware  
New consciousness will be there  
And all the blind  
Now they will see, embrace their minds  
To plant the seeds for...

A Better Tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tomorrow never dies**_

_**Chapter 3  
"The Ice Queen"**_

Candy spent her time hiding until the story died… fortunately, the Reagan didn't have a clear picture of her and the reporters got the one they took at the funeral and she was wearing dark glasses, a hat with a veil. Since Neil didn't bring her to parties a lot, the press didn't really know her. Neil neglecting her, was her saving grace…Nobody really knew her face.

The two sisters were living fine together. They would go shopping; they would go running in Central Park, spend the day talking and looking at children playing.

\- Did you wish you had kids? Asked Annie

\- With Neil? Hell no! I miscarried once…

\- Oh, I'm sorry

\- Then I got the shot …, I was not going to risk another baby dying because of the creep! Had that baby lived, I would've love it, regardless…but the doctor said I won't most likely be able to have kids anymore…the shot was just a precaution…another thing that creep took from me!

\- I'm so sorry, said Annie sadly

\- Thanks, said Candy, let's go back home

\- All right, said Annie.

The two ladies went back to their apartment. The living room was all white, the carpet, the furniture, the curtains, everything. It was beautiful but a nightmare for a couple with children.

Annie's hobby or her dream was to become a designer. She had that natural talent to sew and she never learned it at school. She would sew stuff and wear it herself. She was making a portfolio of her work per Candy's encouragements and sent it to different designer house.

\- Candy I don't know if anyone would take me seriously…

\- Well go into your own business, you've got a trust fund, why not use to produce money?

\- What if I fail?

\- You're not going to fail, no matter the case, everybody always need clothes…

\- Designer clothes?

\- Maybe, but there are also the other people, the less privilege ones… Just make a few items and try the department stores and see how it goes…

\- All right, thanks Candy! I'm so exited! What about you?

\- What about me?

\- Staying home and doing nothing it's not really you…

\- Well I wanted to become a nurse once upon a time…

\- Why not go back to school?

\- That's a thought, but…to think that I let go of my dream to marry that creep…

\- Find something else…

\- I don't have much experience

\- You took care of the administrative work at the Pony Home…

\- Yes…

\- You can work in administration…Travel agency…

\- Why not…?

So Candy looked for a job and about 3 weeks later, she found a job in a travel agency. It wasn't for the pay, but to have something to do and that way, she was not using either her trust fund or her husband's money. Since she was living with Annie, nothing was in her name, which would made it harder for her in-laws to find her. They were living fine together. Candy would blow off any man who would try to go out with her at the agency or anywhere else for that matter. Neil's awful memories would come back and disgust her from any other man.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

One evening, a few months later, Annie came to talk to her.

\- Candy I'm going out tonight, one of my acquaintances invited me to this party…

\- A party? Well have fun!

\- Don't you want to come with me?

\- You don't need me to go to a party, Annie

\- Yes, I do… come on please Candy I don't want to be alone

\- You're not going to be alone, your friend is going to be there

\- You know what they say of women alone, that we're looking for husbands

\- Well, they're not that far off, you are looking for a husband! It's going to be full of rich men there

\- Yes… but it might end in an orgy…

\- Orgy? Are you kidding me? I'm not going!

\- At the end… Candy, we can come back earlier…

\- Annie…

\- Please, do this for me, you don't have to socialise, just be there with me, maybe you'll have fun… if not you can look at people and make fun of them …

\- Alone? Where's the fun in that?

\- Candy, I'm begging you

Candy looked at her friend and she tempted to go out just for a little while and look at people having fun…

\- Fine, but don't set me up with anybody

\- I couldn't even if I wanted to! You're going to chase everybody away

Candy burst out laughing.

\- I'm going to wear the bleu dress, said Annie

\- The "little" blue dress? Said Candy, that's too… "undress" for my taste

\- I want to get noticed, you can put the red dress

\- The red one?

\- It's not too… "undress"

Candy put on the dress. Somehow, that dress made her breast look a lot bigger.

\- It's perfect! Said Annie, you look fabulous!

\- Annie…

\- Candy, come on, you have to live a little

\- I'm not going there to find a man

\- Well, I'm sure you'll have no problem blowing them off…most men in those parties want easy girls, after drinking, they don't have the strength to pursue women for long…

\- There should be a few call girls for those…, said Candy

\- Thanks for doing this, said Annie

Annie's blue dress was almost non existent…

\- Annie, that's too much!

\- I'm going to be one of the most dressed you'll see

\- Oh my God! Said Candy, this is going to be a one time thing! I'd rather go to those calm charity galas…

\- Boring! Said Annie, but I'll go with you the next time, since you're doing me this favour

\- Don't make any sacrifices for me! Said Candy laughing

\- I'm going to be with you; it's not a sacrifice…

They hugged.

\- Thank you for being there for me, Annie

\- You're my sister and I love you…

\- I love you too…

\- Now let's finish getting ready and go have some fun…

The two girls brushed their hair and curl them. They didn't have the time to go to the hairdresser's. They put on some make up and some jewels. They looked pretty and they were ready to go. Annie had her car so they drove to the apartment in question. It was one of those luxury apartment building where they check you out before letting you go up. When Candy and Annie got to the hallway where there was only two doors, the door opened and a butler let them in. The music was playing and there were a lot of people. Candy looked around and she saw that Annie was right, they were the most dressed at that party!

\- Annie, I feel so out of place here, said Candy

\- Come on just for a couple of hours, and then we'll leave, ok? Said Annie

\- All right, I can do this for a couple of hours. Do you think I can find some fruit juices in this place?

\- I'm not sure… but they do have vodka with orange juice…

\- Great maybe I can have just the orange juice

\- There's Glenda, my friend…You want to come?

\- No, I'm going to go get a drink, said Candy, I'll see her later

\- Are you going to be fine?

\- Yes, I'll go look for an orange juice…

\- Oh my God! Said Annie

\- What?

\- Look over there, it's Terrence Grandchester!

\- Who?

\- Terrence Grandchester! The big star of Broadway and the movies!

Candy was looking at her clueless and she looked at who Annie was staring at. She saw some guys standing, one had blond hair, a little long, another one had long hair, but it was more dirty blond, and the other one had black hair with glasses.

\- Which one is he? Said Candy

\- The blond one with the bangs…

Candy looked at him and like he felt her eyes on him he looked in her direction … Candy looked at him for a while and then she turned to Annie

\- I've never heard of him, she said

\- You've never heard of anybody, you were locked up in the house of hell

\- No kidding! That house was like draining all the feelings out of you… I wasn't even watching television…

\- Well Glenda didn't tell me this was Terrence Grandchester's apartment! There's a portrait of him there! I hope she introduces me to him!

\- You're not thinking about dating him, are you?

\- Well, I'll keep an open mind…you never know

\- An actor, doesn't he already have a girlfriend?

\- Nothing serious, said Annie, he's so much more handsome in real life! I want to meet him!

\- Good luck, said Candy smiling, I'm going to go get my orange juice…

Candy walked to the bar, while Annie walked to her friend, Glenda. Candy arrived at the bar and she asked for an orange juice.

\- You want some Scotch with that, or vodka? Said the barman

\- How about just some ice, said Candy

\- Just ice? Are you kidding?

\- No, I'm not old enough to drink…, said Candy smiling

Candy looked a lot younger than her age; she thought she would have some fun and some orange juice by pretending to be under age; which she was… she wasn't 21 yet.

\- Oh, right! One orange juice with ice coming up! What on earth are you doing here?

\- My cousin had to baby-sit me, so he just brought me along…

\- Oh my… but you're being good by not drinking…

\- Well it's mostly because I hate the taste of alcohol…let's not even mention the cigarette smoke…

\- Right! Said the bartender, well I'm going to send an orange juice for you from time to time during the party, or a Shirley Temple…

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling

Candy left, she saw Annie from afar with her friend and she walked to them.

\- Hey! Said Annie, Candy, this is Glenda, Glenda, this is my sister Candy …

\- Hi! Said Candy smiling

\- Hi! You do look alike with your blond hair!

Candy and Annie laughed.

\- So, said Candy, did you meet your idol?

\- Who? Said Glenda

\- Terrence Grandchester of course, said Annie, please Glenda introduce us…

\- All right, said Glenda, because your sister is here, I'll make an exception, come on…

Candy and Annie followed Glenda to Terrence's little group.

\- Terrence, honey! Said Glenda

Terrence turned around, he was wearing a tuxedo with a very white shirt he was so handsome and attractive. And he was smiling… Candy was melting… but she chased the feeling away, he was a man… no more men in her life! But she couldn't take her eyes off of him…

Glenda did the introduction.

\- Terrence, this is my friend Annie and her sister Candy…

\- Hello, said Candy and Annie

\- Pleased to meet you, said Terrence with his British accent, and these are my buddies from school; Alistair and Archibald Cornwell and their cousin, Anthony Brown…

\- Hi, said Candy and Annie

\- Ladies, said the guys smiling

\- And this is, Patricia, Alistair's girlfriend and Susanna Marlowe a colleague of mine…

Patricia smiled but Susanna seemed to be sulking. He introduced her as a "colleague"…

\- Hello, said Patricia

\- Hi, said Susanna almost snubbing them

\- Are you having a good time? Asked Terrence

\- We just got here, said Annie smiling

\- Is everything to your liking? Asked Terrence

\- Everything is perfect, said Annie smiling

\- What about you, Candy? Said Terrence

\- I'm peachy! She said without much conviction

Terrence looked at her. There was something about that woman. Everybody was looking at them and Candy felt uncomfortable, that damn dress she was wearing probably turned on the men!

\- Excuse-me, said Candy, I have to go powder my nose

Candy left to look for the washroom. She was hyperventilating. What was going on? She had a hot flash, she was sweating…

"What's happening to me? I need to get out of here… but Annie would probably want to stay a bit longer. I need to find a spot and stay there until it's time to leave"

She got out of the washroom and she walked to a hallway and she found a room, a very beautiful and luxurious bedroom, with an entertainment center… she looked around and she saw DVDs. She picked one at random and put it on. It was a new version of "Romeo and Juliet", starring Terrence Grandchester. Candy watched the movie, and she was mesmerized… Terrence Grandchester was so believable and he was even more charming in real life. Twenty minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Terrence was at the door step looking at her smiling.

\- Well, did I miss something? He asked

\- Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be alone…

\- Really, you're sure it wasn't an invitation on your part?

Candy looked at him stunned.

\- An invitation for what?

\- A roll in the hay…

\- In your dreams! How dare you?!

\- Well I find you in my bedroom on my bed…

\- And your dirty little mind made you think I was waiting for you? How narrow minded are you?! I was just resting! I didn't want to be bothered by men…

\- You don't like men?

\- I hate men!

Terrence looked at her.

\- You hate men? Does that men you love women?

Candy didn't get what he was insinuating right away and then she blushed.

\- No! I don't love women! I mean not in the way you think!

\- Why are you so defensive? I was kidding!

\- I don't like your sense of humour, she said putting her shoes back on. I'm going to leave your room, I'm sorry for the intrusion…

She was walking to the door, but Terrence stopped her.

\- I'm not asking you to leave Candy…

\- It's Mrs. Reagan…

\- What?

\- My name is Mrs. Reagan, Mr. Grandchester…

\- Terrence, he corrected her

\- Mr. Grandchester, she repeated.

\- You're married? I didn't see you come in with a man

\- You saw me come in?

\- I never miss a beautiful woman

\- Is that supposed to be a compliment?

\- Your sister is pretty, but you've got this fragility and this vulnerability and yet you sound stronger than ever… Where is your husband?

\- Not here…

\- That, I know, but why didn't he come with you?

\- Because he's dead…

Terrence was a little stunned.

\- You're a widow?

\- Is that so surprising?

\- You're too young to be a widow and to have lived so much pain …and now you hate men because of your husband? You loved him that much?

\- Mr. Grandchester, my private life is none of your beeswax!

\- You want to leave?

\- Why? Married people are not allowed in your party?

\- I meant to breathe some fresh air…

\- You've got all these guests…

\- They'll survive without me for a moment

\- I don't need an escort, Mr. Grandchester I can manage by myself…

\- You're one of my guests; I wouldn't want something to happen to you, after you leave my apartment…

Candy looked at him stunned. What did he want? She left the room and she got out of the bedroom.

\- I'm sorry, no… Please leave me alone!

Candy was in the hallway and she walked out the apartment door and got out. She was waiting for the elevator, when she felt a tuxedo jacket on her shoulders. She got in the elevator and he followed her. They got off and they went outside, Candy was walking looking for a cab.

\- Candy…

\- What do you want Mr. Grandchester!? Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you!

\- It's a bit cold; I just wanted to make sure you had something on…

\- Aren't you the thoughtful one?! This is my sister's dress; I don't wear these kinds of dresses… so that's it? The dress?

\- Silent invitation…

\- You're a smart guy. I'm surprised you're not getting my message when I talk! I don't want to have and affair with you! Or be on your list of conquests! I don't want you!

\- That's fine; I don't do frigid women anyway! They're cold and boring and it's suddenly freezing cold over here.

\- That's not a very nice thing to say…

\- You were asking for it…

\- Leave me alone! She said with tears pearling her eyes

\- I need to make some of that ice melt with my fire…

\- What…?

Before she realised what he meant, he took her in his arms and put his lips on hers. Candy was terrified. She closed her mouth, trying to get away, hitting his teeth with her lips, hurting her. She could taste the blood… Terrence continued trying to get through to her then he let go of her with his tongue, until he gave up and he looked at her…She was horrified.

\- Oh bloody hell! You're not frigid, you're scared to death!

She slapped him.

\- I hate you! She said crying, how dare you touch me, how dare you?!

She ran away, stopped a taxi, got in and left. She got home and she took her clothes off to take a shower. She realised she still had Terrence's tuxedo jacket, she put it in a hanger, in her closet. Then she put on her nightgown and she went to the living room she sat on the couch, holding her knees crying. She was crying… she hadn't shed a tear for months, ever since her husband died, and this Terrence comes along and manages to make her cry in a few minutes? Why did she have to meet him? Oh, she hated him so much!

Annie arrived an hour later and she found her like that crying. She had Candy's shawl.

\- Candy? Are you ok? What's wrong? What did he do to you?

\- I hate him! I hate him!

\- Who?

\- Terrence Grandchester!

\- What did he do?

\- He…

\- What?

\- He kissed me!

\- Oh, that's all?

\- What do you mean, that's all? I don't want any men to kiss me! And I wished he respected what I wanted!

\- Candy, a kiss from Terrence Grandchester put you in that state? Your lips are swollen

\- It was bleeding! I look like I got a blow on my mouth!

\- Well maybe you should've just let him kiss you. I'm sure you would've loved it.

\- But I didn't want to do it…I didn't want him to kiss me… and he didn't listen… just like with Neil… he didn't cared about what I wanted, he just took what he wanted, said Candy crying

\- Candy, you're crying…

\- Yes…

\- You haven't cried since Neil died…

\- I know!

\- Terrence is good for you…

\- How could you say that?

\- He managed to make you cry…

\- He's a lout and a boar!

Annie took the phone.

\- What are you doing?

\- I'm calling him

\- Who?

\- The man, Terrence…

\- Why?

\- He wanted to know how you were…

\- If he wanted to know how I was, he should've come here himself!

\- He did actually, he was downstairs… but considering what happened between you two, he thought it would be better if he made himself scarce…

\- At least he's got some good sense…

Annie made the phone call, which was to Terrence's cell phone.

\- Terrence? Yes, she's fine. I'm not sure… let me try

She turned to Candy.

\- He wants to talk to you…

\- No! Said Candy

\- Come on Candy, he wants to apologise…

\- I said NO! He can go to hell for all I care!

Candy left the living to go to her bedroom. Annie had no choice but to say;

\- I'm sorry Terrence; she doesn't want to talk to you. Thank you. Bye.

Annie went to Candy's bedroom and she saw her sleeping. Yes, Candy was asleep. As much as she was saying she hated Terrence, she felt better when she learned he was worried about her…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Back at Terrence's apartment, Susanna saw him come back.

\- Where's your jacket? She asked

\- My what?

\- Your jacket… where the hell were you?

\- Susanna, not now. Please…

Susanna was sulking. Terry had disappeared, she was sure he had quickie with a woman somewhere…

Terry's friends had a late visitor with them, their Uncle William…

\- William, said Terrence, you missed the party!

\- I know, sorry my flight got delayed, said William

\- It's good t see you! Said Archibald

\- Yes, said Alistair

\- Uncle! Said Anthony hugging him

\- Have you been to Lakewood? Said William

\- No, said Archie, we were planning to go one of these days, to see aunt Sarah

\- Do you know where your cousin's widow is?

\- Uncle William, we've never seen her, we just learned that he was married …, said Archie

\- So you've never seen her? Said William

\- Aunt Sarah said she was a conniving gold digger, said Anthony

\- That's a lie, said William, she was the sweetest girl I've ever met

\- Whoa, said Archie, do you have a thing for her Uncle William?

\- I… just wanted to help her…, said William, but I was called abroad for an emergency that took me months to solve, so everything that happened was while I was away… I would've stopped the media circus! Now she's disappeared!

\- Well, if she was a gold digger, said Anthony

\- I told you she wasn't, said William

\- Did she ask you for money? Said Archie

\- It was my wedding present, she told me to keep it and not tell her husband…

\- Why? said Alistair

\- I don't know…George gave her the information for her account…

\- You see!

\- But she hasn't touched a dime of the money, nor Neil's inheritance…

\- Oh…, said the guys…

\- She was not a gold digger…

Terrence was listening to the tale with one hear. His thoughts where with Candy. Why did she react like that to his kiss… he was a good kisser, but that woman reacted like it was the most disgusting thing in the world! He was puzzled.

\- So Terry, said Archie, did you score with the lady you followed outside?

\- You know me, said Terry smiling, a piece of cake!

He was lying.

\- So never mind us trying, said Anthony, I thought she was nice and cute, now she's off limits…

\- I really like her, said Terry smiling

\- Is that where you left your tux jacket? Asked Patricia

Terry just smiled.

\- I kind of like her sister, Annie, said Archie

\- Let's just hope she likes dandies like you! Said Alistair laughing

\- Shut up! Said Archie to his brother

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

After his friends left, and after throwing every body out, he took a shower and was in his room getting ready for bed. He was glad he made it clear to his friends. Candy was off limits, he had to decipher her and find out what made her so scared…He was in his bed trying to make sense of what had happened. He usually got any women he wanted… Why would he bother going after a woman who didn't want him? Because for the first time in his life, he couldn't stop thinking about a woman he had just met… The Ice Queen; he was going to make her melt, if it's the last thing he does.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tomorrow never dies**_

_**Chapter 4  
"Brutally honest"**_

The next day, Terrence called Annie's apartment to speak to Candy. But Candy wouldn't speak to him. She was still upset and her lip was still swollen.

\- Candy, talk to him!

\- No! He's a lout!

\- Come on, he's not that bad…

\- Not that bad? He forced me to kiss him and now I look like I got a blow on mouth, said Candy sulking.

She looked so funny that Annie couldn't help laughing.

\- So not funny Annie!

\- Sorry honey, you look so weird.

\- At least this time I don't have to cover my eyes with make up.

Annie approached her and hugged her. Candy hadn't confided in her yet, but she could guess that Neil made her life a living hell.

\- Terry is a good man Candy, give him a chance…

\- I don't want to hear about men, please Annie…

\- All right…

The phone rang again…

\- Maybe it's Terry again, said Annie.

\- I hope not! Said Candy.

Annie was surprised to ear Archie's voice..

\- Yes? Where did you get my number?

\- I got it from Terry…

\- Terry?

\- Terrence

\- Oh…

\- I was wondering if we could go and have lunch…?

\- Lunch?

\- Yes, I would like to know you better.

\- Oh…

\- Ever since I saw you at the party the other night I wanted to know you better…It's just lunch, said Archie, please…

\- All right, said Annie, just lunch…

\- I'll come and pick you up at 1 pm. Can I take your address from Terry?

\- Yes. I'll see you later.

\- Bye Annie…

Candy was looking at her.

\- Who was that? Asked Candy.

\- Archibald Cornwell…

\- Who?

\- Right! You were so wrapped up around Terrence you don't remember anybody else from his little group…

\- I'm not wrapped around that boar!

\- If you say so... anyway you'll see him, he's picking me up for lunch today…

\- Good for you! Said Candy smiling.

\- Well, we'll see about that…

\- You need to date if you want to find a husband.

\- Look who's talking! Said Annie laughing

\- Well I don't need a husband, been there, done that; not interested!

\- Candy…

\- I don't want a man to touch me, Annie…I wasn't aware of that problem until Terrence touched me to kiss me… I was so disgusted, I wanted to puke…

\- Oh my God! You're psycho husband messed you up more than we thought!

\- I don't want Terrence to come near me…

\- But you like him, or something happened because you cried for the first time in a long time…

\- I don't know what that means…, said Candy crying.

\- Your ice is starting to melt, thanks to Terrence Grandchester…

\- I'm so scared of what's happening to me… so confused

\- Terrence is good for you.

\- He's a famous actor; he's got a busy life… I'm not the one for him…I'm too complicated…

\- Let him decide…

\- I don't think he wants me…

\- He's been calling every single day, since the party…

\- As a courtesy.

\- Come on Candy… he could have his assistant call…but he's calling himself.

\- Annie, please… my head is spinning. I don't want to think about Terrence Grandchester!

Candy went to her room. Annie went to her room to continue her sewing. She worked until she heard the doorbell.

Candy heard the doorbell from her bedroom and she went to open the door. There was a young man, tall blond kind of a dandy looking, he was smiling.

\- Hello, he said.

\- Hi, said Candy, please come in…

\- Thank you.

Archie got in the apartment. Candy took him to the living room.

\- Please have a seat. I'll go get Annie.

\- Thanks, he said smiling.

He was looking at Candy; she seemed so fragile. Candy went to Annie's work room.

\- Annie, he's here!

\- Who? Said Annie still working.

\- Your dandy!

\- My what? Said Annie.

\- Your date!

\- Oh… I totally forgot about it!

\- Well you were looking forward to it!

\- Well I kind of had my eyes on Terrence…

\- And he was interested in me… I'm so sorry.

\- No! I was just hoping… I'm so glad you got his attention. You need a man Candy, a man who can show you that life could be good with a man.

\- Annie… get ready for your date and forget about my complicated love life! I'll be in the living room.

\- Ok!

Candy went to the living while Annie was getting ready for her lunch date.

\- Do you want something to drink? Asked Candy.

\- No, thank you. We're going to eat…

\- Right!

\- I heard you and Terry hit it off…

\- Terry?

\- Terrence…

Candy looked at him stunned. What on earth was he talking about? Her and Terrence?

\- What do you mean by hit it off?

\- He scored with you… that's why none of us are going after you…Terry is our best friends and we don't mix up our girls… you're off limits…

Candy was flabbergasted she wanted to say something, but for some reason, she didn't want Terry's friend to see him as a liar, and she was glad she won't have to worry about them getting interested in her.

Annie arrived all ready.

\- Archibald?

Archie looked at Annie, who was very elegant.

\- Annie, he said smiling, hello. You look beautiful.

Annie smiled and she blushed. Archie walked to her and kissed her hand.

\- You look nice too, said Annie smiling.

\- You're ready? He asked.

\- Yes, let's go. Candy, you want to come?

\- No thanks. Cook is going to make something for me here. You two have fun!

\- Thanks, said Annie, bye honey.

\- Bye!

\- Bye, said Archie.

\- Bye…

Candy stayed in the living room, wondering what Archie meant by Terry scoring with her…She hated Terrence, but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie and Archie were having lunch, in a nice little restaurant.

\- So, Miss Brighton, said Archie, what else do you do aside going to society parties?

\- You think that's all I do?

\- Of course not, but I'm just … asking…

\- You do think that's all I do! For your information I design my own clothes and sew them! Said Annie upset.

\- You do? He said surprised, I would've never thought...

\- What that I can actually work with my hands?

\- That's not what I meant…

\- Really?

\- Look, I'm sorry… I'm not use to go out with girls like you…

\- Girls like me? So you're used to those poor little rich girls who need their daddy for everything? I'm not denying that I'm rich, but I'm just trying to find a way to make a living out of my passion…

Archie looked at her. He was indeed stunned to see the kind of girl she was.

\- I'm sorry…, he said.

\- You thought I was an easy target, right? Because of that stupid dress? I sent the wrong message…

\- Well, your sister coming out of the bedroom with Terry…

\- Well, apparently you've made up your mind about us! I think I've lost my appetite, said Annie leaving the restaurant.

She ran outside and she was hailing a cab on the street.

\- Annie! Said Archie who had stayed behind to pay the bill, wait! Annie! I'm sorry!

But Annie was already gone. Archie kicked himself. He didn't handle that very well.

Annie went back home very upset. Candy was stunned to see her back so soon.

\- Honey? She said, what happened?

\- That damn dandy happened! Said Annie upset.

\- What did he do?

\- It's not what he did, it's what he said.

\- What?

\- Let's just say, he's a jerk!

\- Ok…

\- I'm sorry! What did Cook make?

Annie walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. Then she went back to her sewing.

Archie called Annie to apologise and she refused to take the phone. Candy was laughing.

\- Now it's your turn, she said.

\- No kidding! Said Annie laughing, but I still won't talk to him.

\- I'm sorry, Archie, said Candy, she said no…

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next weekend, Glenda, Annie's friend came to see if Annie and Candy wanted to go on a week end in Connecticut.

\- I just want to sew, Glenda, sorry, said Annie.

\- Annie come on, it's free, we're going to have fun.

\- I'm not sure…

\- I'm not coming, said Candy.

\- Oh, come on!

\- Sorry, said Candy.

\- What about you Annie, don't you want to escape a little? You work all day…

\- All right why not! ? Candy…?

\- Sorry honey, said Candy, I'm going to stay here and read a nice romance novel.

\- Are you sure? Said Glenda.

\- Yes, thanks for the invitation.

Someone rang the door. Annie opened the door. It was Archibald…

\- What do you want? She said.

\- Please Annie, I want to apologise.

\- Really?

\- Yes, really, I'm going to drive us to Connecticut…

\- I'm not sure I want to come anymore, said Annie.

\- Annie, give me a second chance. Everybody deserves a second chance...please…

Annie looked at him. He was kind of cute and attractive. Not like Terrence, but Terrence was interested in Candy…So…

\- All right, she said, you better behave yourself, come in… I'll go get ready.

\- Thank you so much Annie, he said smiling.

He went to the living room and he saw Candy sitting on the couch reading her novel.

\- Candy? You're not coming?

\- Nope…

\- But Terry…

\- Archie! Said Glenda.

\- What about Terry? Said Candy looking at him.

\- He's going to be disappointed you're not there…

\- Terrence? This is a ploy for Terrence to see me? Said Candy upset.

\- He invited you and Annie…, said Archie.

\- Oh…well I'm definitely not coming! Said Candy upset.

\- Come on Candy!

\- He's a lout and a boar, a savage! If I see him again it will be too soon! Annie!

Annie came back ready to go.

\- What is it?

\- This was a ploy for Terrene to see me.

\- Is that true Glenda? You came to get us for Terrence?

\- Well it's a weekend in a nice villa…, said Glenda.

\- And I wanted to spend some time with you…, said Archie, since Candy is staying let's go, but Terry is not going to like it… bye Candy.

\- Bye honey, said Annie.

\- Bye, said Glenda.

\- Bye said Candy.

The trio left. Candy tried to continue reading her novel, but she couldn't concentrate. About half an hour later, there was a ring at the door. She went to open and Terrence was standing in front of her.

\- Mr. Grandchester…, she said, what do you want?

\- I want to come in, he said entering the house.

Candy closed the door and followed him to the living room.

\- How dare you enter like that?

\- If it were up to you, we would be talking at the door…

\- What do you want? Don't you have anymore emissary to send?

\- Nice apartment…, why don't you sit down Candy, relax…

\- I can't relax with you in here! Not after you forced a kiss on me!

\- I want to apologise for that… usually women respond to my kisses they're not terrorised! But I understand…

\- You understand?

\- Yes, you lost your husband very young…

\- You don't know anything about me! Don't you dare pretend you know me!

\- Then tell me about you…. I want to know you…

\- No, I'm not interested. Would you please leave, just leave me alone!

Terrence looked at her. She was rejecting him, but somehow, he didn't want to leave her. He wanted her and he was so relieve to learn she was available.

\- You're too young to be alone for the rest of your life, you need to live…

\- Live… and you're suggesting that I live with you?

\- I can show you that life continues… I'm going to cut to the chase… I want you Candy, I want to seduce you…

Candy looked at him and she felt her legs shaking when she heard those words. When Neil told her he wanted her…. No she didn't want to think about Neil, but this man…

\- Don't hold your breath, said Candy coldly, you might run out of air and die.

\- I can hold my breath for a long time you know…

\- I don't want any man!

\- You loved your husband that much? You think he was the only man in the world? You can't continue living in the past

_"If only you knew, she thought"_

\- Why don't like being touched Candy?

\- That's none of your business! Leave me alone, please, just get out!

\- You do know how to make a man welcome!

\- I didn't invite you here…

\- Candy, please… I want to get to know you. I can wait until you're ready…

\- Why? Why me? You can have any woman you want…!

\- Apparently not…I can't have you….

\- Annie likes you…

\- And I like you…

\- Mr. Grandchester…

\- Terrence…

\- Terrence, she finally said, I don't want to date, I don't want a lover, I just want to be left alone…

\- I tried to get you out of my head…but your image seemed to be engraved permanently in my mind…Candy…don't ask me why, I can't explain it…

\- I don't want to get involve with a man anymore… can you understand that?

\- All right, said Terry, but come and have a coffee with me.

\- No…

\- A simple coffee is not going to tie you to me for life… I have a picnic basket in my car; Ben my cook made it for us…

\- Your cook?

\- Yes. So what do you say?

\- You're abandoning your guests again?

\- It's becoming a habit when I'm with you! He said smiling.

Candy smiled. She looked so beautiful and Terry was melting.

\- It's the first time I see you smile…, he said.

\- That's because you were not nice at all when we met…

\- You're not like most women, and I don't really know what to do with you. I'm not used to …

\- Being rejected?

\- I don't think that's ever happened to me…

\- That's not what you told your friends…

\- What do you mean?

\- Archie said you told them you "scored" with me?

\- Oh…

\- Maybe I'm a little naïve, but I think that means you slept with me…

\- I didn't say those words…

\- But you implied it…

\- I just wanted them to know you were off limits…

\- That's what I figured… so I didn't correct Archie…

\- Really? He said with a smile.

\- Don't get your hopes up too high, it's only so they don't come after me… I don't want all your friends courting me!

\- You're sure they were going to be interested in you?

\- Well you lied to them for a reason, right? You didn't want any competition.

\- My competition is a dead man!

\- Look Terrence, you're a very attractive man…

\- But you're not attracted to me…

\- No, I'm not, she said without looking at him.

_"Ouch! This woman is driving me nuts! Thought Terry, I want her more than ever! My pride is definitely wounded!"_

\- Are you being cruel on purpose or it's a natural thing for you? Asked Terry out loud.

\- I was just honest, like you were…

\- You're enjoying hurting me, like I hurt you the first day. I'm not hurt, I'm angry! I came here …

\- Because you wanted to jump my bones… but I'm not interested. You can't force those feelings…

_"It's not you, it's me, but I can't tell you that! You have to leave and never come back "She thought_

\- Right only you're so ice freaking cold, that you're deprived of feelings!

He approached her and she was terrified.

\- I beg you, don't kiss me…, said Candy.

Terry wanted to scream. Never in his life a woman pushed him away like Candy did.

\- I'm not going to kiss you! I don't want to kiss you! You're living like a zombie! Maybe you should've died with your beloved husband!

\- I wish I had, said Candy sadly.

It took her everything in her to say those words, but she needed to push him away from her.

Terry was so hurt, he just left her there and walked out the door, without a word.

Candy was relieved, but she felt sad. She wanted him to be near her, but she had to push him away. She couldn't be near a man again…But Terrence had the power of making her want things, the power to make her feel alive again… and she didn't want that, it scared her. She went to bed and she didn't hear Annie come in.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In the morning, Candy was having breakfast to go to work.

\- How was your day?

\- Fine, said Annie, Archie was nice.

\- He wants to jump your bones…

\- Of course! What else does a man want? Terrence was there…

\- He came here…

\- He did? Why?

\- To invite me to a picnic.

\- Oh… did you go?

\- No…

\- Candy…

\- I don't want to see him Annie! Why can't he just leave me alone?

\- Candy, he's not like your husband… he's a good man… and he wants you.

\- Well I don't want him… Ok I have to go! I'll see you later!

\- Bye hon, said Annie.

Candy went to work and she was few minutes late. Her boss was not happy. She was talking to her friends and at lunch time, they called her to the front desk. Candy went to see and she was surprised to see Terrence. How did he know where she worked?

\- Annie, he said like he read her mind.

\- I'm going to kill her…

\- I forced it out of her…

\- What are you doing here?

\- I came to invite you to lunch.

\- Lunch?

\- Yes, lunch. You have to eat don't you?

\- I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore…

\- Well I told you I can't stay way from you… are you going to come with me, or you want me to make a scene?

\- You wouldn't dare?

\- Try me! I'm an actor, I'm used to doing scenes in public.

\- All right! I'm coming.

She went back to her desk to get her purse. Her colleagues looked at her…

\- Oh my God! Is that Terrence Grandchester?

Candy didn't want her friends to grilled her with questions or to have any information for the press.

\- He just looks a lot like him, said Candy, where on earth would I meet Terrence Grandchester? You guys are funny! I'll see you later!

\- Bye Candy, said her friends not very convinced

Candy followed Terry to his red Ferrari.

\- Where are you taking me?

\- To a little restaurant…

\- I rather not, said Candy.

\- Why?

\- You're a celebrity… the reporters…

\- Why does it sound like you're afraid of reporters?

\- I've …

\- What is it Candy? Do you have something to tell me?

She looked at him and she felt so good with him. She trusted him, as strange as it may sound. She felt safe. So maybe one more attempt to push him back…

\- Terrence, you don't know who I really am…

\- Who are you? Tell me! You can tell me anything…

\- My married name is Reagan…

\- Reagan?

\- Does that ring any bells to you?

He remained silent for a moment, thinking… and then…

\- Not the Reagan widow?!

\- Yes…. The Reagan widow… I'm Mrs. Neil Reagan…

\- Mrs. Neil Reagan, so…

\- I'm the woman my charming mother in law trained to the mud with the stupid mafia story…

The Reagan widow, she was married to his friends' cousin Neil and they were looking for her, especially William who seemed to have a thing for her… he could feel it just by the way he talked about her…  
_  
"What a small world!" He thought._


	5. Chapter 5

_**The site was down since last night. It just came back on... here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **_

_**Tomorrow never dies...**_

_**Chapter 5  
"Confession is good for the soul"**_

\- That's not possible, said Terry, you can't be the Reagan widow! She was depicted as heartless, no morals, vindictive… it can't be you!

\- But it is…, she said

\- Your family in law is looking for you

\- I don't want to see any of them for now…

\- You ran away with your husband inheritance

\- He left me all his money, but I haven't touched a cent… I have a trust fund from his uncle as a wedding present, and I haven't touched it either

\- But you and Annie are sisters

\- We came from the same orphanage, we were found on the same day…

\- Ok… How could you marry someone like Neil!?

\- You knew him?

\- I've… met him years ago when we were younger…

\- Really? So you know the kind of person he was…my lunch break is almost over Terrence…

\- I can see that, I'm taking you back to work, but you need to have dinner with me tonight…

\- Tonight?

\- Yes, I want to hear about your story

\- But…

\- Candy, I want to know you, and that also means I need to know your past, what made you the way you are…

\- I'm not sure I can talk about it…

\- You have to… so I'll pick you up at your apartment at 8 pm…

\- I'll be ready, said Candy almost against her will

She knew it was no use discussing, he was going to come and pick her up whether she wanted to or not. She had just known him for a little while and he had turned her life upside down. He bought her lunch at a McDonald's drive-thru, before taking her back to her work. Her colleagues were grilling her when she came back.

\- So how was it? He just so handsome your boyfriend

\- Really? Said Candy with indifference

\- Come on Candy!

\- I guess he is and he's very nice too…

\- Are you going to marry him?

\- He's just a friend, said Candy

\- But he can be more…

\- We have to work girls, said Candy

They continued working and at the end of the day, Candy went back home. She took a bath and she got ready for dinner. Annie was looking at her.

\- Where are you going?

\- Terrence invited me for dinner

\- And you said yes?

\- He didn't really left me the choice…

\- You want to go, or you wouldn't have been getting ready with so much care

\- Annie…

\- He's handsome, attractive, he's nice and he wants you…

\- Are you ok with this? You had a thing for him…

\- It was just for the actor, you've got the real man, not the actor… and he's making you live again…He was made for you! You might be able to forget about Neil…

\- You really think so? I see him everywhere; I'm still having nightmares…

\- You lived that hell for 2 years, Candy…

Candy became sad, thinking about what she had to do to save her childhood house, only to have her husband betray her at the end…

_"__That monster! If he wasn't dead, I would've killed him myself", thought Candy with a lot of anger._

She had tears in her eyes, thinking about the abuse, physical and sexual, the pain during those times. Terrence… he was giving her the will to live, and she was afraid of what she was feeling for him… Gratitude? That's was she felt for William, for the brief period she was able to see him… What she felt for Terrence was… she didn't want to talk about it! She was just going to live the present moment, and was, feeling good with a man for the first time in such a long time…

Terry was punctual. When Annie opened the door she was smiling. Terry looked so handsome in his suit. Candy had a dress made by Annie, elegant but simple. It was red, again. It was Candy's favourite colour.

\- Good evening, he said smiling

\- Good evening Terrence, she said

\- Terry…, he corrected

Candy smiled.

\- You look lovely with that dress, said Terry

\- Annie made it…

\- Really? You're very gifted Annie, you should open your own shop…

\- I'm working on that, said Annie, thank you Terry

\- Shall we go Miss Freckles?

Candy smiled; she was feeling so good with him. She took his arm, then she let go of it, like she had burned himself!

\- I'm sorry, she said sadly

\- That's ok, said Terry, let's go now

\- Maybe I …

\- Candy, you are not changing your mind on me… my cook did a special meal for us, you wouldn't want to disappoint him like you did for the picnic…

\- Oh, right, said Candy, let's go then

Annie looked at Terry and she smiled. He will have to be patient with Candy, very patient.

\- Bye Annie, said Candy

\- Bye honey, bye Terrence

\- Bye Annie

Terry took her to his apartment. It felt different without all the people. The smell was nice, sign of a nice meal. They went directly to the table and they had their very nice dinner.

\- It's really good, said Candy

\- He's the best, said Terry

\- Ours is not that bad either

\- Would you let me try his cooking one day?

\- I…, said Candy uncomfortable

\- Don't worry about it…, said Terry who didn't want to push her

After dessert, they had tea in the living room and Candy knew that Terry was waiting for her to tell him about her life.

\- Candy, he said, I'm waiting

\- We don't have to this, said Candy unsure

\- Yes, we do, he said, we need to talk so we can understand each other better…

They were both sitting on the couch of the living room. He was not touching her.

\- Go ahead Candy, I'm listening.

Candy took a deep breath.

\- I'm an orphan; I was abandoned by my mother on the doorstep of an orphanage… I didn't get adopted, but it was fine. I loved the Pony Home. Annie got adopted by the Brightons. When I finished school and turned 18, I wanted to study to be a nurse, so I applied to all those loans, grants and scholarships, but I didn't count only on that, I had odd jobs… but then I found one that paid very well…

\- At the Reagans…, guessed Terry

\- Yes. It was fine at first, then their son noticed me…he would make weird remarks when he saw me, but I would just ignore him… The Reagans are a powerful family in Lakewood…

\- Which means you can't really do anything…

\- Even the police are afraid of them. One day, Neil cornered me and he forced me to kiss him… I hit him between the legs, ran away and quit my job…I thought it was over… but not too long after that, I was helping out at the Pony Home with the mail and the paper work, when I saw this letter asking us to move, because the land was bought and the new owner wanted to destroy the orphanage… the new owner was…

\- Neil Reagan, said Terry sadly

\- I went to see him and he told me the only way the Pony Home was not going to be destroyed, was if…

\- You give yourself to him…

\- And marry him, said Candy with tears coming down her cheeks…I had no choice… I saw all my dreams go up in smoke…my school, my plans to help people…I begged him not to do it, but he…raped me right then and there! He took my virginity on the couch of his father's study! I was begging him to stop the whole time, I was nauseous, he was kissing me everywhere and he hurt me so badly, I was crying…

\- Oh my God! Said Terry outraged, if he wasn't already dead, I would've killed him myself

\- You would've had to stand on line… He forced me to marry him and after our wedding, he started to… beat me

\- Bloody hell!

\- He was clever, he wouldn't hit me on the face all the time, but on my body… so I can cover the bruises. I even lost a baby once, I didn't even know I was pregnant! So I took precautions, the shot, so he wouldn't force me to have his baby… with pills, he could've taken them away from me and he was not going to wear a condom!

\- The creep!

\- I never told him… his uncle William gave me a trust fund as a wedding present and I begged him not to tell Neil… and he listened to me. He was nice and I felt good with him, but at night Neil would just…

\- Beat you for smiling to his uncle…

\- I was like a zombie, I couldn't feel the pain anymore, the sex was painful, unpleasant, disgusting, the kisses made me want to puke, I've never responded to a single one of his disgusting kisses! I hate being touched… I hate physical love!

\- Oh Freckles! Said Terry with a weary tone

\- Two years later, I found out that Neil was going to destroy the Pony Home anyway… he was tired of me, of my indifference. He took me to a party and gave me to one of his shady friends…I was saved by the owner, I went back home on my own and left him there…he didn't come home that night…or in the morning, the police came to get me to identify his body… he was in a car accident. His mother blamed me… I was like a robot, no emotions, no feelings… Annie came to the funeral… after the reading of the will, his mother wanted me to have nothing. I said I deserved that money for putting up with their monster of a son… I told them what our marriage was really about … they didn't say a thing. I left with Annie and we came here… I never touched a cent of that money and of my trust fund either… I took that money out of spite, for all the suffering. I'm going to give it to the Pony Home, since I got it because of my sacrifice…. As for the trust fund…. William was so nice, but I don't think I deserve that money…

\- It's yours, it's a present. William Andrew is a good man

\- Yes, I know he tried, but his business… when I needed him he was not there…

\- Neil probably arranged for William not to be there…

\- Then the tabloids… called me the mafia wife, the merry widow… I don't know where they got my pictures; I've never posed for any of them or met all those mafia kings…

\- You don't look like a criminal Candy, not at all. You look like an angel who had just spent too much time in hell…

Candy was crying.

\- I disgust you now, right? Knowing how I prostituted myself to save my childhood home, for my little brothers and sisters…

Terry took her face and held it by the chin.

\- Candy, he said, you don't disgust me, not at all… from the moment I saw you. I wanted you… you're driving me crazy! I don't know how to act around you… You are so closed in your own little world… I want to enter and get you out and show you that physical love is not always disgusting, that it can be something beautiful and wonderful, if you let me…I can show you my version, how much love can be wonderful

\- Terry… I… I'm sorry… I can't respond to what you're offering me, I wish I could, but I just… can't…, she said with tears in her eyes

Terry looked at her frustrated, but it was not her fault. She was traumatised by the bastards who married her.

\- I'm going to take you home, said Terry

\- All right, said Candy wiping her tears. Can you tell your cook that dinner was lovely

\- I will, said Terry

They were in the car going back to her apartment.

\- I want to see you again Candy, he said

\- Really?

\- I have to leave tomorrow for 2 weeks; the movie I'm doing need to be filmed in England for some parts

\- You're going to London?

\- Yes…

\- I see, she said

She thought Terry was letting her go easily. Letting her go? They were not an item or involve in any relationship… He didn't owe her anything.

\- You don't see anything. I can't not go to London; it's been planned months ago…

Candy was jealous for some reason…

\- I understand. I only just open myself up to you, you don't need to feel obligated to explain to me that you have engagement you can't not honoured… I'm not a baby!

\- Freckles, you're getting on my nerves. I wish I could kiss you to make you shut up! But I can't!

Candy remained silent… what on earth was she doing?

\- You really don't know how to flatter a man, Freckles

\- Oh Terry, I'm so sorry…. You've been so good to me and I'm giving you a hard time… I can't give you what you want …

\- You will give me what I want and you're going to beg me for it…

\- I already told you; don't hold your breath…

\- I'm holding it, said Terry smiling

\- I'm surprised you're not dead yet…

\- Never underestimate a man who wants a woman…

\- You really don't need to remind me of that, she said sadly

Terry looked at her, and he felt stupid. He should be more careful with his words!

\- I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me, he said

\- No, I shouldn't think about it all the time like that…

\- You are so beautiful Candy, he said when they got in front of her building, I wish I could take you with me… but I suppose that's out of the question…

\- I have to work…

\- You don't need to work, you have a trust fund.

\- It helps me; I need to be around people… I've been practically sequestered in that house of hell for 2 years,,,

\- Would you like me to call you?

\- Would you feel like calling me?

\- I'm going to think about you 24/7…

\- Then yes, she said, I would like to get a phone call from you…I'll be waiting…

He looked at her and he touched her cheek. She was startled.

\- Good bye Candy

\- Good bye Terry, have a nice trip

\- Thank you.

Candy got out of the car and got in the building and Terry left. Annie was at the apartment watching television

\- So? How was it?

\- Fine…

\- And?

\- He's going to London tomorrow.

\- Oh…

\- He said he was going to call me…

\- That's good right?

\- I told him everything that happened and I think he's just wants to let me down gently…

\- Come on Candy, Terrence wants you…

\- I'm not so sure…, I'm sensing he wants to let me go…

\- And that bothers you?

\- Yes, it does! But I can't give him what he wants! This is just so confusing! I want him, but I can't give him what he wants! He's a man with needs…He's an actor; women must be begging him to sleep with them and I…

\- Come Candy… he still wants you…

\- Maybe because he can't have me? Maybe I'm a challenge…

\- He's going to call you

\- I doubt that! Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see…

That's what she did. She would go to work and come back home and wait for the phone call that was not coming. She was sad, she was depressed. She saw him on television, with the stars of his new movie: Karen Cleese and Susanna Marlowe. Candy's heart was broken into a million pieces. He didn't want her anymore…So what was all the drama he did? Was he making fun of her? No, he could be harsh sometimes, but he wouldn't make fun of her, not after everything she's been through.

A week went by, but still no phone call. Candy was feeling sad and blue.

\- Candy, said Annie one evening, how are you?

\- He didn't call, Terrence didn't call me…

\- Maybe he's busy…

\- He has time to pose for pictures! Said Candy giving her the paper

\- He does look good…

\- Annie!

\- Come on Candy, it's just a picture…

\- They look intimate…

\- Candy, don't do this to yourself…

\- I'm jealous, Annie! I got used to his attention and I can't let him touch me, and now I'm jealous because he turned to another woman to get what he needs….!

\- Candy, you're thinking too much… I'm going out with Archie. Are you going to be all right?

\- Yes, you go and have fun…

\- He's waiting for me downstairs … bye honey.

\- Bye

Annie left. Candy was on the couch, watching television. She decided to take a bath and she took the cordless phone with her, in case she gets a phone call. She was relaxing for a while with all the fumes and aromatherapy, when the phone rang…

\- Hello, she said with a sensual voice unwillingly.

The aromatherapy was making her sleepy…

\- Freckles?

Candy was startled, her heart jumped.

\- Who is this?

\- Come on, you know who this is…

\- How would I know, if you don't tell me?

There was laugh at the end of the line and it made Candy shiver.

\- All right, he said, it's me, Terry…

\- Mr. Grandchester …

\- Terry… what were you doing?

\- I'm taking a bath…

\- Seriously?

\- Yes…

\- Then you're naked… Jesus!

\- That's what taking a bath implies…

\- Oh Jesus Christ! I can imagine myself joining you in the hot bubble bath and touching your skin, rubbing your back…

\- Terrence! Stop it!

\- You can't even take it over the phone… I'm going nuts here to know that I'm too far to see you naked…

\- Stop being disgusting!

\- Oh Freckles…

\- I don't know why you're calling me Mr. Grandchester but you're nothing but a …

\- Candy, stop and tell me why you're angry with me…

\- You're asking me why I'm angry? You lout! Karen Cleese! Susanna Marlowe!

\- Karen and Susanna?

\- You're with them now!

\- That's just for the movie, I work with them!

\- No kidding! You know damn well I wasn't talking about work!

\- You're jealous…, he said with a satisfied voice.

\- You said you were going to call me and you didn't ! Then you expose yourself with them!

\- I can't talk about this over the phone, may I come?

\- What? You're here?

\- Yes…

\- But…why?

\- I had to see you… I can be there in 15 minutes, can I come, Candy?

\- I'll be waiting, she said.

\- I'll be right there.

Candy hung up the phone and she got out of her bubble bath to put on a night gown with robe. It was in silk and light green. Fifteen minutes later, Terry was ringing at her door. She went to open and he got in. They walked to the living room.

\- You got dressed, he said disappointed.

\- You weren't really expecting me to open the door naked…

\- A guy can dream, can't he?

\- What do you want?

\- What a greeting… "Hello Terry how was your trip? Fine, thank you, how are you Freckles?"

Candy was looking at him without a smile.

\- I'm still waiting for an answer…

\- I came to see you… I have to go back tomorrow…

\- You came all the way from London just to speak to me…?

\- Yes…

\- And you abandoned Karen Cleese and Susanna Marlowe?

\- Candy…

\- You don't need me Terrence, why don't you just leave! You can have any woman you want…

\- Yes, I know that… I can have any woman… in fact I did have a couple of them, stupidly trying to forget you… but I only felt disgusted afterwards, I couldn't get you out of my mind!

Candy put her hand on his chest, heartbroken.

\- Oh my God!

\- But I don't want them; I want you, Candy and only you…

\- Did you just admit to me that you slept with two women while you were in London?

\- Yes…

\- Oh my God!

\- I'm being honest with you here…

\- A little too honest… Is that supposed to make me feel better?

\- I'm not trying to make you feel better…

\- Oh gee you think?

\- I'm being honest with you…

\- Thanks! She said ironically.

\- I was trying to forget about you!

\- After telling me you were going to call me! I waited by the phone and you were sleeping with other women…

\- Just a couple…

\- Oh excuse me! Just a couple… no big deal! She said ironically.

\- Candy, I was a fool, for trying to force you out of my head… it was no use… I still want you… We were not officially an item, I was pursuing you and you rejected me every chance you got… so I was trying to see if I could let go of you like you wanted…

\- Don't you dare blame this on me!

\- I'm not… I'm just telling you how it was… and it was a big bust…

\- The first time or the second time?

\- Both…, he said seriously

\- The first time wasn't enough you had to do it again with another woman?

\- Candy… can you forget about these women?

\- I don't know if I can…

\- Don't use this to push me away….

\- Oh, why on earth would I do that? She asked ironically.

\- Candy…

\- My husband cheated on me and I didn't care one bit… I didn't know what jealousy was, how jealousy felt until you decided to make me your target! I hate that feeling! I hate you!

\- Hate is better than indifference…

\- You were free to do whatever you wanted, but why does it bother me so much? Why did you have to come and disrupt my life?

\- You're hurting because you care about me… and I felt disgusted in the morning after being with those women, because I care about you. I had to come here to talk to you, I didn't want to do this over the phone

\- It would've been cheaper and tireless

\- I had to see you in person, it couldn't wait…

\- What couldn't wait?

\- I've been thinking about you 24/7…

\- Even when…

\- I had sex with these women, yes! I had to imagine your face on them…

\- Oh my God!

\- And I don't want to be away from you, I want you with me all the time… if we need to fix this thing with you, we have to be together.

Candy was looking at him, he had something in mind and her heart was beating as she waited what was going to come out of his mouth…

\- I want to live with you, my presence is part of your healing…

\- What?

\- Candy, will you marry me?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tomorrow never dies**_

_**Chapter 6  
"The ice is melting…"**_

\- I beg your pardon? Said Candy flabbergasted.

\- Will you be my wife?

\- Have you gone mad?

\- No…

\- You're serious?

\- I've never been more serious in my life.

\- You want to marry me? But… why?

\- I want you to live with me…and I know that you're not the kind of girl who would live with a man without being married… am I right?

Candy looked at him; he was so caring and considerate.

\- Yes… , said Candy moved.

\- So…

\- But marry me? Terrence…

\- Candy…, let me tell you this; I want you, I don't know how we're going to solve your problem, it could take forever, but one thing is sure, I want to be there when it happens, I want to be the one who makes it happen and I want to be the one who's going to show you that love is a wonderful thing… that you and I, belong together and that we're going to connect on all levels…

\- What if it takes years?

\- It's not going to take years, but I will still be there …

\- You're willing to be chaste, waiting for me…?

\- It's going to be hard, I admit it… I'm going to respect my marriage vows…

\- This is crazy! The press…

\- A marriage is between a man and a woman… we can keep it to ourselves if you don't feel comfortable telling people…

\- Yes, but it's kind of weird, that you want to marry so we wouldn't live in sin and then let the others believe that we're doing so…

\- Your conscience is going to be clear… who cares about the others? My friends can come to visit, they know I'm interested in you… and I trust them they won't leak anything to the press…

\- "The Reagan widow traps superstar Terrence Grandchester into marrying her…"

\- We'll cross that bridge went we get there…

\- This is nuts!

\- You don't have to answer me right away… I'll come back in two weeks. If you agree, come to my apartment in exactly 2 weeks for the ceremony…

\- What?

\- You heard me… if you don't show up…I'll take it that you chose to die…

\- Die?

\- Yes, I'm offering you a chance to live, you have the choice between living or dying alone wrapped up in your ivory tower…the ball is in your court Candy…

Candy remained silent. That man was absolutely crazy!

\- Why me? She finally asked.

\- Because you're my soul mate and I intend to show it to you… you want to come and have dinner with me?

\- Where?

\- At my mother's

\- Your mother's? Eleonor Baker's?

\- Yes…

\- It's not a dinner party?

\- No, just dinner with her son…

\- Is she expecting you to bring a date?

\- Yes, don't worry, she's not going to throw you out. You're going to be my guest.

\- Oh…

\- It's just dinner.

\- I need to change…

\- I'll be waiting.

Candy when to her room and she put on a simple evening gown. She brushed her hair and let them down. She remembered how she used to keep it up when she was married to Neil, so he wouldn't pull it when he beat her… A tear come down her cheek and she wiped it. She went out and her face must've been sad because Terry said:

\- You look flushed, were you thinking about your loser husband?

\- Terrence…

\- I want you to forget he ever existed! You look lovely…

\- Thank you.

She walked to the door and they left together, without touching. The ride to his mother's was silent. Candy was a little nervous. She didn't know how to react in front of a great actress. Like he had read her thought, Terry told her;

\- Don't worry. Tonight, she's my mother, not the actress. She's not a Prima Dona…

\- Thanks for reassuring me…

They arrived at the villa, it was big with a big gate, security guards they let them in. He parked his car in front of the villa. He got out to open the car door for her. She got out and he took her by the hand. They climbed the stairs and he rang the doorbell. A butler opened the door.

\- Master Terrence, good evening.

\- Good evening Nestor.

Candy was looking around and she was impressed by the beauty of the house. It was decorated with taste. She followed Terry to some doors which led to a very nice modern living room. Eleonor Baker stood up, when she saw her son and she smiled.

\- Terrence! She said, I thought you were in London!

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks.

\- I'm going back tomorrow morning mum, this is Candy …

\- Pleased to meet you, said Candy, giving her hand.

But Eleonor Baker hugged her.

\- Well hello! I'm pleased to meet you!

Candy hugged her back smiling and she was stunned by Eleonor enthusiasm. She let go of Candy and she talked to Terry.

\- So, she's the one! Said Eleonor.

\- Yes…

Candy had no clue what they were talking about. Eleonor looked at Candy and she saw her wedding band.

\- Terrence! Don't tell me you're already married! Without me?

Terry looked at Candy's hand and he saw the ring and he got furious at her and looked at her angry eyes. Candy was confused and she blushed violently.

\- No, mum. Candy is a widow

\- A widow? At your age? How old are you?

\- I'm 20…

\- Oh… you're a baby! Said Eleonor hugging her, you shouldn't be going through stuff like that…

\- Thank you! Said Candy smiling with tears in her eyes

It felt so good to have a mother's arms around her, so right too. She hung on to her longer than expected.

\- What is it honey? Said Eleonor.

Terry who understood Candy's emotions told his mother;

\- Mum… Candy is an orphan, she got married two years ago and her husband abused her physically and verbally… she had the ladies at the orphanage taking care of her… but I think you're the closest thing to a mother that showed her compassion and love

Candy cried a little. She wasn't able to confide in Miss Pony and Sister Maria about what happened to her and what she had to do to save the Pony Home, so she kept her distance, so she wouldn't be tempted to tell them the truth and she missed them a lot. Seeing Terry's mother, so nice with all that motherly love, who consoled her after learning what she had been through, just made her very emotional.

\- I'm sorry, said Candy wiping her tears, I didn't mean to cry on you like that

\- Oh come on…

\- I just met you 2 minutes ago and I'm crying on your shoulder…

\- You can cry on me all you want! I'm here for you if you need me…,said Eleonor, let's go have a seat.

They went to sit on the couch and they told Eleonor everything that had happened to Candy, since it might touch her if the press gets a wind of it. Eleonor looked at Candy; she was the sweetest girl she had ever met and Terry brought her to meet her, it meant he was madly in love with that girl.

\- I don't care about the press, said Eleonor, the more they talk about we celebrities, the more they don't forget about us… there is no such thing as bad publicity! You go ahead and get married!

\- In two weeks at my apartment, that is , if Candy agrees…she hasn't said yes yet

\- Oh, said Eleonor, well I hope you're going to be there, because I'm going to be there. I'm not going to miss my son's secret wedding. Thank you for telling me by the way Terry

\- Anytime mum, he said smiling.

Candy looked at mother and son and she envied them. Terry was lucky to have a mother. She wished she had a mother…

They finished dinner and they had tea in the living room. Eleonor was talking to Candy about her dress.

\- It's a simple cut but elegant. Where did you get it?

\- My friend Annie made it…

\- Really? She's very gifted.

\- She's going to open her own boutique soon.

\- Let me know, I might go get some dresses for myself.

\- I'm sure she's going to be glad to have the great Eleonor Baker as a customer.

It was very late when they decided to leave. Candy wished she could stay with her some more.

\- Thank you so much for having me here, said Candy moved and for your compassion.

\- You're very welcome child. And I mean it, you can come to me anytime, my door is open to you. Here is my private line if you need me.

\- Thank you.

\- And that's whether you marry my son or not. You're the first woman he brings here, so you must be very special to him and I like you!

\- I like you too! Said Candy, thank you again!

\- Candy was afraid you were one of those mean Prima Dona actresses with an attitude, said Terry.

\- You're not what I expected at all, said Candy, I'm so glad you're so nice!

\- Told ya! Said Terry smiling.

They all burst out laughing. A middle aged man arrived by the front door. He smiled at them, while he approached the little group. He kissed Eleonor on the forehead.

\- Hello honey, Terrence and…, started the man.

\- Candy, said Eleonor, this is my husband, Luke Martin.

\- I'm sorry, I had to work late at the hospital, said Luke.

\- It's ok sweetheart, said Eleonor, Terry came to introduce me to Candy, he's got a plane to catch in the morning for London.

\- I'm sorry I wasn't there, Terry.

\- Me too, said Terry, I had to sit through fashion conversations with these two ladies!

Everybody burst out laughing.

\- I promise to invite you when I'm actually home…, said Luke, have a good night.

\- Good night! Said Candy and Terry leaving.

\- Bye, said Eleonor.

In the car Candy was ecstatic, talking about how nice Eleonor was…

\- Thank you Terry for taking me to your mother, she's so nice! I …needed some motherly love… that felt good.

\- I'm glad I could help… but can you do me a favour?

\- Of course…

\- Can you take off that loser's ring! How could you still be wearing it!?

\- I just forgot about it, I guess… I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of your mother.

Terry felt bad for yelling at her.

\- No, I'm sorry for yelling at you… it's just a ring you can take it off anytime, because mine need to be there…

\- I …

\- I know… you have two weeks to make a decision, but I'm confident… you're my soul mate, you'll marry me…

Candy didn't say a word. Terry went upstairs with her to the apartment.

\- Thank you again Terrence, she said in the living room, you want a last drink?

\- Do you know what you're saying Candy?… I could take that as an invitation to your bed.

Candy became bright as red.

\- Well I really meant a last drink…

\- I know you did and I love it when you blush, you are so cute Freckles…

Candy smiled shyly.

\- Can I ask you something? Since I'm practically your fiancé…

\- You want to kiss me? She said

\- Yes…

\- I'm not sure…

\- It's not going to be like the first time, I promise…

\- Really?

\- Yes… let me show you, please…

Candy looked at him, she was attracted to him like a magnet, she approached him.

\- All right, for this wonderful evening, I can let you kiss me.

Candy was praying she was not going to be disgusted…

_"__Come on, think about when Tom was kissing you, it was tasteless and weird, with your husband it was awful…and Terry's first kiss was…hell! Give him another chance... come on. Please God make it good…"_

Terry leaned and he touched her lips lightly with his. Candy felt a little heat when she felt his lips on hers, then he came back and put his lips softly, very softly on hers again and his tongue was slowly looking for hers and they started caressing each other. Candy felt good and she continued kissing him, gently, carefully, she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. She was enjoying the kiss; it was wonderful it made her head spin. When they finally stop, they looked at each other smiling and they heard a voice;

\- Candy?

They both turned around and they looked. Annie and Archie were looking at them. They had just come back from their date. Archie seemed normal but Annie had her mouth open with stupor.

\- Annie, said Candy blushing, did you have a good evening?

\- Yes, it was great… and… hi Terrence

\- Terry was just leaving, said Candy looking at him with a little smile

Terry looked at her smiling. She had finally called him "Terry". She needed a reason and the intimacy of a kiss was a very good one.

\- Yes, said Terry, I've got a plane to catch in a few hours.

\- Terry, said Archie, I thought you were in London…

\- I came to see Candy and I'm going back in a few hours

\- You came all the way here just to see her? Have you ever heard of the telephone? Said Archie.

\- I needed to see her in person…, replied Terry

\- I'll walk you to the door, said Candy to Terry

\- All right said Terry following her

She opened the door and went to the hallway to call the elevator.

\- Freckles, I hope I'm going to find you in my apartment when I come back… if you're not there; I'm never going to bother you again…

\- Have a nice trip Terry … and the kiss was good. The best one I've ever had, she said blushing shyly and looking down.

Terry was very proud and to hear a compliment on his kiss coming from the love of his life, was bliss. He also blushed…

\- There's a lot more where that came from.

\- I know, she said, thanks for being patient.

\- You're going to drive me mad …

The elevator doors opened and the bellboy was waiting…

\- I wish I could take you with me

\- Go, Terry! You need to sleep! Said Candy smiling

\- All right, bye Freckles think about me!

\- You don't need to say that, I think about you all the time…

\- That's music to my ears…, he said smiling.

He got in the elevator and left. Candy went back inside and Archie was kissing Annie. They stopped when they heard her.

\- Don't mind me, I'll go to my room.

\- Candy, wait, Archie was just leaving, said Annie who was not ready to spend the night with him.

\- All right Annie, said Archie, I'll call you tomorrow.

\- All right, good night Archie

\- Bye, girls

\- Bye, said Candy.

Annie walked him to the door and then she came back to Candy.

\- So young lady… kissing Terrence Grandchester willingly?

\- Yes, said Candy smiling

\- Are you ready?

\- It was just a kiss Annie… and he…

\- What?

\- He asked me to move in with him…

\- He what?

\- Yes… so he could see me all the time and make me feel more comfortable around him…

\- Ok… are you going to do it?

\- Honestly… I don't know!

\- What does your heart tells you?

\- To go for it… but my head and my past…

\- Candy, that's why he asked you to move in with him…so he could help you get over your past

\- He wants me, he wants to be with me… he could have any woman he wants, but he wants me! Oh Annie… sometimes I think I'm too lucky with him… what if I'm just a phase…?

\- Candy, said Annie taking her hands, what I see in Terrence's eyes when he looks at you, it's the real thing… he really wants you for good. Think about it… you're going to see him before you go to bed, when you wake up, at dinner… that must be a dream for you…

\- I've never felt this way before… I didn't live… Tom was just a fun flirt, we were just fooling around kissing, it was not serious, we had the brotherly love… then there was that monster I married who's kisses made my skin crawl … I had to puke every time he was done raping me… Now there's Terrence, he's so handsome, so nice… he was a little rude with me in the beginning he thought I was playing hard to get…or frigid… but now that he knows, he's been so … oh Annie I can't stop thinking about him… should I take him up on his offer? He took me to see his mother…

\- You've met Eleonor Baker?

\- Yes, she's so nice…

\- And elegant… you've met his mother…Why are you doubting? You think he brings all those flaky actresses to his mother? You kissed him…

\- It was very nice

\- A kiss from Terrence Grandchester "nice" gee what are the odds?

They burst out laughing.

\- By the way, his mother loved your dress; she said she might come if you open a boutique…

\- What? Oh my God! No pressure please! Said Annie, Eleonor Baker liked my dress?

\- Yes, she did… my turn to say, why are you doubting? Let's open your boutique!

They hugged and laughed before going to bed.

Candy had two weeks to make a decision and had no clue what to do. She couldn't stop thinking about Terry, but she had no idea if she loved him or not… but she felt something… and she didn't know whether Terry loved her or not either…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tomorrow never dies**_

_**Chapter 7  
"Living together"**_

Two weeks later, Candy woke up in the morning and she still didn't know what to do. But she started thinking back and she realised, that she felt good when she thought about Terry… He was the last person she thought about before she went to sleep and the first person she thought about when she woke up… so to her, it was a no brainier… she was going to do it! But Terry was doing it only to save her, not out of love. She was a challenge for him and he was not backing down. Perseverance was his middle name. But in a way, she didn't really care about his love; Neil loved her and he made her life a living hell… so if Terry liked her enough to marry her, that was enough for her. But a little part of her heart wanted Terrence to love her, to tell her she was the most important thing in his life… She knew he desired her, and he was willing to wait until she was ready, ready to be chaste, until she was ready. Terrence Grandchester was not used to being rejected… so he was doing everything in his power to have her. It didn't bother Candy at all, as long as he didn't force himself on her…Terrence was her friend, who wanted more and she was going to marry him because… she loved him with all her heart. But she was not going to tell him that…since she was just a challenge for him.

Since Annie didn't know she was getting married, she didn't tell her anything. She needed to get her hair done, so she went to the hairdresser's. Annie had a white dress she had made which would be perfect for a wedding. Candy realised how excited she was getting ready for her wedding… on her own. The hairdresser did a nice up do, not too tight and put little white flowers, white roses to be exact. When she got home, Annie looked at her surprised.

\- Candy? That's a very nice up do…

\- Thank you…

\- You're doing it… aren't you? You're going go live with Terry…?

\- I am… can I have the white dress you made...?

\- The white dress? Why?

\- I just want to be pretty for him, a little white flower… Candy White… no more "Reagan"

Candy was trying to justify her wanting to wear white… Annie looked at her, and she just said.

\- You can have any dress you want, honey…

\- Thank you Annie! Said Candy smiling

\- I'm going to do your make up too…

\- You're an angel…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terrence Grandchester had called his apartment from the airport and his housekeeper told him that Candy wasn't there yet… He was feeling a little discourage.

_"Maybe I pushed her too hard… I scared her and she's not going to come… why did I had to push her so hard…? Marriage!? If she doesn't come, there's no way I'm not bothering her again… what am I saying? I won't rest until I made her mine… I love her so much it hurts…"_

When he finally arrived to his apartment. His mother was there but no sign of Candy.

\- Terrence! She said hugging him.

\- Mum…

\- Well, don't jump of joy or anything.

\- I'm sorry mum; I was just expecting Candy to be here to greet me…

\- The justice of the Peace is here… we're just waiting for the bride…

\- A bride who might never come…

\- Terry, be optimistic; brides are always late, they need to make an entrance…

They waited for another hour… Terry took a shower and changed into a nice suit. He was getting discouraged.

\- She's not going to come, he said, I scared her off.

\- She's going to be here, Terry, I know it…, said his mother.

Terry was getting impatient, but he had to be patient with Candy… so he didn't want to lose his temper… He was drinking, since he was so nervous.

There was a ring at the door… Everybody held their breath when the butler went to open…

\- Hello, I heard there was a wedding here and that you needed a bride? Said a voice coming in the living room.

Candy was all dressed in a sleeveless satin white dress; she was holding a bouquet of white roses, wearing white satin shoes, pearl earrings. She was a sight for sore eyes.

\- Welcome Miss White, said the judge

Terry was looking at her…

\- You look so beautiful, he said

\- You're not too bad yourself; she said smiling; now I believe I came here to get married…

\- Yes, said Terry walking to her

\- Miss Baker, hello, said Candy

\- You can call me mom now, said Eleonor smiling, you're so beautiful…

\- Thank you… mom, said Candy moved to tears.

They went in front of the judge. And the ceremony started…When it came time for the vows, the judged asked them:

\- Did you prepare your vows?

\- Yes, said Terry…

He looked at Candy and she was sure, it was love she saw in his eyes.

\- I Terrence, affirm my love to you Candice as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs, I will endeavour through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Candice to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.

Candy was moved by those words and she said with tears in her eyes. Because her first marriage was forced and to a man she hated…, and now she was marrying the man she loved, her true love, she was crying;

\- I Candice, affirm my love to you Terrence as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs, I will endeavour through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Terrence to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.

Candy and Terry looked at each other with love. When Candy heard the judge say;

\- I now pronounce you husband and wife

She thought she was snapping out of a dream. She looked at Terry and he leaned and kissed her and she kissed him back. Pictures were taken and they Eleonor congratulated them. The judge had a drink and he left. Eleonor didn't stay long; she also left after having a light meal.

\- Congratulations again! She said now I'm going to leave you two alone.

\- All right bye mum, said Terry.

\- Bye mom, said Candy.

She hugged them both and she left. Candy went to sit on the couch.

\- When you were late, I thought you weren't coming

\- I know, it took me long because I wanted to get you a present…

She gave him a little box. He was surprised and he took it and opened it. It was a gold chain with a pendant round shaped engraved with two masks one happy, one sad.

\- The masks of comedy and tragedy

\- There's an inscription in the back

\- _"With all my love Freckles"…_

He looked at her…

\- I just thought I'd write something nice, not that I mean it or anything, she said to justify herself.

She didn't want him to get the wrong idea…or find out she loved him. Terry was a little sad.

\- Sure, he said… thank you for the gift. I love it.

\- Really?

\- Yes, really, it's a gift from you…

She smiled. He gave her a little box too…

\- You bought me a gift too?

\- Of course… it's our wedding day.

Candy opened the box. It was a gold chain with a pendant, heart shaped, there was a rose on it and it said; _"My Sweet Freckles"_ and in the back it said; _"Let me love you… Your Terry"_ Candy was moved; she had tears in her eyes, even if the word "love" meant physical love for Terry.

\- We had the same present idea? She said.

\- Yep!

\- We're in sync…

\- I guess we are…

\- …made for each other…

Tears were coming down her cheeks. She was so happy.

\- Thank you so much Terry.

He put it on for her; she helped him put his on… He leaned and they kissed for a long time. Then he just held her in his arms.

\- Terry, what were you thinking when you thought I wasn't coming?

\- That I was going to go get you myself…

\- After saying you wouldn't?

\- Those were just word… but you're here, that's what's important

\- You don't give up, do you…?

\- Not with you, no…

He was kissing her hair, her ear lob…

\- Terry, she said hesitant.

\- I know, he said but it's definitely a progress from a few weeks ago…

\- Are you sure you're going to be fine? I'm …

\- I know, don't worry about it…

\- If you say so… but you can let me go now, she said.

\- Not yet, he said kissing her more intimately.

She responded to the kiss but it scared her… when they stopped, her head was spinning. She freed herself and she went to her room. She was taking a deep breath.

"Oh my God! Can I really do this? He's got desires and I'm going to be here…"

\- I'm not going to jump on you if you don't want me to, you know? He said at her door step

She was startled and she looked at him.

\- I wasn't thinking about that, she said…

\- You look worried… Candy I promise you… nothing is going to happen unless you give your consent…

\- All right…

\- Let me show you the apartment. You already know where my room is…There's a bathroom and you've got one in your room, that's a communicating door…it's open. Don't worry, I won't come unless I'm invited…

\- I wasn't worried, she said.

He showed her the rest of the apartment, the kitchen and introduced her to the staff.

\- I guess I won't need to work anymore…

\- You can continue if you want… but I would like you to stay home and wait for me…

\- That sounds boring…

\- Well you can do whatever you want… I'll give you a credit card, you can surf the net, you can buy stuff online, you can buy things on television you can donate money to any causes… There are books in my study if you like to read, if the books you like are not there, you can buy them… There's DVDs, videos…

\- Do you have Barbie dolls I can play with too? Video games?

\- Well it's funny you say that, because in the other unofficial living room, I've got a play room…

\- A play room?

\- Yes, come with me…

He took her back to the room in question they visited earlier. There was a very big screen television, a hi-fi sound system, karaoke machine. DVD player, VCR and, when he opened a closest, all the video game console ever made with their games. There was another closet with every board game ever made… another one with action figures, all sort of electric games.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy, I wish we had all this at the orphanage!

\- I don't think I have Barbie dolls, I'm not that freaky!

They burst out laughing.

\- Well I'll buy Barbies then, she said smiling…in the mean time, can I play Super Mario World?

\- The first one?

\- Yes… I love it, when he gets the cape…

\- I liked the racoon suit in Super Mario 3…

They continued talking and they played until very late at night. Candy was laughing out loud. Then they got ready for bed.

\- You're going to spend your wedding night alone…

\- Our marriage is not like other marriages, my time will come…

\- All right, she said, good night Terry

\- Good night Freckles

They kissed on the lips and they both went to their room. Candy felt good, in her new room, even the fact that Terry was near didn't worry her anymore.

The next day, they had breakfast together; he was reading the paper… They would talk about their plans for the day.

\- I usually don't get any visits, he said, so you don't have to worry about that, I won't be giving anymore parties

\- No more orgies?

\- Orgies?

\- Yes, I heard that the kind of receptions you gave ended in orgies…

Terry blushed.

\- Let's just say, sometimes it gets to the point where people don't care anymore and they just do it where ever they are… and in group…

\- That is so disgusting!

\- I had my apartment fumigated…

\- That's good to know!

\- That's all in the past; I'm a married man now…

They looked at each other and they smiled.

\- We're going to spend the day together …

That's what they did, they talked, they laughed, they danced… he showed her different dances she didn't know… they played video games, board games, twister…

In the evening they had a surprise. The butler announced they had visitors.

Terry was not happy to be interrupted in his day of fun with his wife. But he said:

\- Let them in, hopefully they won't stay for long… I want to spend time with my wife…

Candy laughed and she looked at the living room door while Terry's friends were coming in… she was smiling and she stopped when she saw someone…

\- William? She said

He was startled to hear his name called and he looked at her stunned.

\- Candy? He said

She stood up and she ran to jump to his neck and he hugged her hard.

\- Oh my God! He said, Oh my God! I finally found you! I've been looking for you every where, for months!

\- Oh William! It's so good to see you! Said Candy, why were you looking for me?

She let go of him and looked at him.

\- To see if you were fine. I wasn't there for the funeral because of your late husband; he caused a crisis to keep me away from America…

\- I figured that much, said Candy

\- And you were not using your trust fund…

\- I kind of wanted to part myself from your crazy family, said Candy

\- I figured that… what are you doing here?

Candy finally realise the others were looking at them stunned.

\- I … live here, with Terry, said Candy

William's felt bad. He cursed Neil for keeping him away…

\- Oh…, he said, hi Terry

\- Hi, said Terry without a smile

\- I'm sorry, she's my late nephew's widow

\- I know, he said, she told me…

\- Terry, you knew who Candy was? And you trusted her…? Said Archie

\- Does she look like a criminal to you? She was a victim of your crazy cousin…, said Terry

Candy looked at the scene… what was going on?

\- So Archie, guys, you're Neil's cousins? Said Candy

\- Yes…, he said

\- And we've got the mean version where you're a monster, said Anthony

\- Oh, said Candy confused, so you resented me without knowing me…

\- We know you, said Alistair, you're no criminal… Neil was always a troublemaker I'm not surprised he ended up so badly…

Candy went to stand next to Terry, like she needed protection again the members of Neil's family.

\- Candy, said William, you can trust me, I know the truth and I saw the way he treated you…

\- I know I can trust you William, she said, you've been so good to me…

\- Candy, said Archie, don't worry, we're just a little shocked that we had Neil's widow under our nose and we didn't know it… how did he managed to marry an angel like you…?

\- Blackmail, said Candy, he bought the land my orphanage was built on and he was threatening to destroy it if I didn't marry him…

\- Oh my God! Said William, you couldn't tell me…or we would've reacted! I'm so sorry Candy… I wish I could've done something

\- It's ok William, said Candy, that's all in the past now, Terry is taking care of me now.

\- Oh, sure, said William. I'm happy you found a healthy relationship…

Candy smiled and she hung on to Terry. Anthony looked at her…she looked so sweet, so innocent… he understood what Neil saw in her, and what William and Terry are seeing in her…if only he had met her before Neil in Lakewood… but he was travelling with his parents abroad, so did Alistair and Archibald. They will all meet in boarding school in London and that's where they met Terry…

Candy went to sit next to William at one point and they both went to talk in the study.

\- So you're fine, I don't need to worry about you? Asked William

\- I'm fine William, thank you…

\- What about emotionally?

\- I'm very hurt emotionally… Terry is helping

\- Are you sure it's the right thing to do, I mean live with him?

\- Yes, I'm sure…he's good for me.

\- I'm glad, he said with a little sadness…

Candy felt that.

\- You know the first time I saw you, so nice and kind, I thought why didn't I marry this one?

\- Really?

\- Yes, really! Everybody in that family was so cold and mean, you were the first happy face I saw …

\- Well I used to wonder how Neil managed to have an angel like you as a wife… I wish I had met you first… I would've protected you from the likes of him…

Candy hugged him hard. Terry was passing by and he saw that and he was upset. Candy and William went back to the living room. They all had dinner together and William was telling stories about his numerous trips. Terry could see how many times William looked at Candy and how many time she looked at him… When William and his nephews finally left, Terry was happy.

\- Well that was a surprise! William is your friends' uncle!

\- Your uncle too…

\- Well sort of… but he was really a friend to me…in that house of hell he was like a breath of fresh air…

\- I'm sure he was, he said dryly

\- Terry? She said, are you ok?

\- Why shouldn't I be? When I see my wife run into another man's arms and hug him like there's no tomorrow! I don't see you freak out when he touched you!

Candy looked at him surprised.

\- Terry, are you jealous of William?

\- You jumped to his neck…

\- Because he's a friend…

\- He wasn't looking at you as a friend…

\- And that's my fault because…?

\- You're my wife!

\- Why didn't you just tell him that, then?

\- We're keeping this marriage a secret!

\- Terry why are you really mad? It's because I feel comfortable with William? Because I hug him without thinking of being disgusted… doesn't that tell you something? You should be happy I'm comfortable with him

\- Really? Why is that?

\- It means that in my mind, there's no danger of intimacy … William is like a big brother… not a potential lover… that role belongs to you and only you Terry…

\- Oh, if you put it that way…

\- I wanted him to save me, but I knew he couldn't…but he was nice to me which for me in that house of hell was like water in the desert. But it was really a mirage…

\- I'm sorry for getting angry at you…

\- You were jealous and I like it, she said smiling

He leaned and they kissed. He was reassured. But they stopped…

\- I'm sorry, said Candy

\- Don't apologise Freckles, he said softly, all in due time…

They went to bed in separate bedrooms.

Terry was startled in his sleep, he heard cries. He thought he was still asleep, but then later, he realise that someone was sobbing. He got out of bed and he went to Candy's room, she was crying in her sleep…

\- No, no! Please stop, please… I'll do anything but please stop! Please…

Terry went to sit on her bed, wondering what was going on and he tried to wake her up.

\- Candy, Candy, Freckles, wake up, it's only a dream, Freckles…

Candy opened her eyes.

\- Terry? She said

\- Yes…

She hugged him very hard. She was sobbing.

_"Oh my God! What did that creep do to her?" he thought._

She was more scared than he initially thought. It was going to take some time for her to be completely healed.

\- Candy I'm here now, it's ok…I'll take care of you

\- Terry, don't leave me, help me!

Candy was crying like a baby and Terry was rocking her. He carried her and put her in his bed and he fall asleep holding her. She didn't have another nightmare until morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tomorrow never dies_**

_**Chapter 8  
"Life as a couple"**_

Candy woke up in Terry's arms and she felt so good. She wondered for a while why Terry took her in his bed.

_"I probably had a nightmare again! Damn you! Neil Reagan, I hope you're burning in hell! Will I ever be normal again?"_

\- Freckles? He said, are you ok?

\- No, she said, you took me to your bed because of those damn nightmares! I wish they could just go away!

\- You're going to get better tell yourself that…

\- I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the nightmares…

\- It's ok…

\- Do you wish you hadn't married me since I seem more scared than you thought?

\- Candy there is nothing in this world that's going to make me regret marrying you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! Don't you ever doubt that…

\- Thank you Terry, you're so good to me…

\- I'm your husband and I'm going to take care of you…I might have a temper…

\- You're going to yell at me too…

\- I know he yelled at you…

\- Constantly, every time we were alone, he would always yell at me, calling me names…

\- If I raise my voice a little…

\- I know this is going to be hard…

\- We're in this together…

\- Are you naked under there? She asked out of the blue

\- Yes…

\- Oh my God! She said getting out of the bed bright as red. You came to get me buck naked? Oh my God!

Terry burst out laughing and didn't even make the effort to hide his nudity… Candy got out of the room by the communication door…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry got ready to go to the studio. It was very early in the morning. Candy had breakfast with him.

\- You're going to be fine on your own? He asked her

\- Yes, I'm going to my work place and quit…

\- You don't have to, you know

\- I'm Mrs. Terrence Grandchester, I can't tell my colleagues… when I wish I could talk about the man I'm living with… I've had enough secrecy to last me a life time. I want to go to work in a place where I talk about my husband freely…

\- You do know by being my wife you're a public figure and working…

\- I guess I'll have to do charity galas then, she said smiling, when we become official…

\- Sure, said Terry…

He approached her and kissed her on the lips.

\- I'll see you tonight…

\- Bye Terry

Terry left for the day. Candy got ready and she went to her job to quit.

\- Oh, we're going to miss you! Is this because of the Terrence Grandchester look alike?

\- Yes, said Candy, I'm moving in with him…

\- Lucky you! Said her friends, we're going to miss you

\- I'm going to miss you too…, said Candy smiling and hugging them

She left her work place and she decided to go shopping…Only time passed and she got home late after Terry. She found him upset in the living room.

\- Where the hell were you?!

Candy looked at him surprised…

\- Good evening honey, she said, how was your day?

\- I asked you a question!

\- All those bags I have are really not giving you a clue?

\- You went shopping?

\- Yes…

\- All alone?

\- I'm a big girl…

\- Why didn't you say anything or call me to let me know so I wouldn't worry…

\- Oh…, I'm sorry Terry, I totally forgot! I wasn't thinking… you were worried? She said with a soft voice

\- Yes, I went crazy!

\- I'm sorry, she said looking at him

He looked at her, he approached her and she put her arms around his neck and they kissed for a long time.

\- I bought you something, she said

\- Really? What?

She gave him bag, he looked inside.

\- Pyjamas? You bought me pyjamas?

\- Yes… you sleep… buck naked…

\- Yes… that's how I love it…

\- But I'm here now… and I'm not very comfortable with nudity…

\- Oh… so you want me to wear those…?

\- Yes, well at least when I'm involve, if you come to take me because of a nightmare or if I come to your room in the middle of the night, I would like to find you "dressed"

\- You don't like nudity?

\- Not really… I don't have nice memories about it…

\- Your loser dead husband again!

\- Terry please, let's not make this about him…

\- But…

\- Just take the jammies and say; "Thank you, Candy"

\- Thank you, Candy, he said

She smiled. She went to get ready for dinner. That night she didn't have nightmares.

A few days later, there was a delivery to the apartment during the day. It was a present for Candy. Candy took it to the play room and she opened it… it was a big Barbie house, with Barbies, cars and everything… Candy was jumping of joy… she had the surprise of her life too… the Barbie doll looked like her and the Ken doll looked like Terry!

When he came back that evening, she jumped to his neck at the door.

\- Thank you thank you thank you! She said

\- I should buy you barbies more often

\- Not any Barbie, one that looks like me… oh Terry! And the man looks like you!

\- I thought it would be fun to play doll house with ourselves, he said smiling

\- You're the best! She said kissing him, let's go play house…

They went to the play room and they even had their dinner there, even if cook was not happy.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They were living together, and nothing was really happening physically so Terry was getting frustrated. He started to come back home later or will have dinner out, by himself. Candy was wondering how long it would take for Terry to loose it. Candy would be sulking when he would come back late and kiss her on the lips, she wouldn't prolong the kiss.

\- We had a lot of work at the studio…

\- I heard Susanna Marlowe had a party, did you go?

\- No, since I'm here

\- Later than usual… maybe you were at that party

\- Candy, if I wanted to be at that party, I would. But I came back here to you, my wife!

\- You make it sound like a sacrifice…

\- It's not!

\- Don't do me any favours! If you want to party, go ahead, don't let me stop you!

\- Candy for the love of God! I'm exhausted, I'm hungry! I don't need this from my wife!

Candy felt bed for grilling him and for her jealousy!

\- You really didn't go to that party?

\- No, I didn't…

\- I'm sorry… you come back late and I bite your head off…

She took his jacket off and took him to the couch and started to massage his neck.

\- You want to eat now? She asked, I'll heat up the dinner…

\- All right, he said with a weary tone

When Terry got to the table, he saw that she had put a plate for her too.

\- You haven't had dinner?

\- I was waiting for you…

Terry felt so bad for coming in late making her wait

\- Freckles you don't have to wait for me…

\- I like eating with you… I barely see you…

\- I know… but I'll have late nights, honey… you can eat…don't starve yourself for me…

\- All right, she said, but it's worth it just to be with you, she said smiling

Terry smiled and Candy was melting, he was so attractive, he was her husband…. but she wouldn't let him touch her…

Terry was trying to avoid Candy because of his desire for her. Coming back late and going to straight to bed, so he wouldn't need to see her too much… but Candy wanted to be with him and it was killing him! She will be there, have dinner and stay with him until he goes to bed!

One evening, the staff was off and Candy wanted to surprise Terry by cooking dinner for him. He called to say he was going to be late.

\- You really have to stay this time? She asked sorry

\- Yes, Candy unless you give me a reason to come home…

Candy wanted to surprise him and she didn't want him to know why she was insisting.

\- No, I just want you to come earlier

Terry was hoping she would say something about being ready, was disappointed.

\- Then I'm staying… Candy…

\- Terry…

\- I have to work late…Freckles. I'll see you later.

Candy was upset. She was trying to surprise him and he was not even coming home on time for the surprise. She was sitting in the living watching television when she heard keys at the door. It couldn't be Terry; he said he was still at the studio. Maybe he wanted to surprise her… she stood up and went to the door it was a woman coming in… she was blond and Candy recognised her; Susanna Marlowe.

\- Oh, said Susanna with a condescending tone, what are you doing here? Are you a maid? I thought tonight was the staff's night out.

\- I'm the one who should be asking you that question

\- You could be a stalker…

\- I'm not a stalker!

\- You must be my replacement… pretty common… well I'm not here to chit chat… I came to give the key back, I won't be needing it anymore… Terrence is the best lover I've ever had, but I'm marrying this rich producer, so I won't be needing Terrence for sex anymore… not that I wouldn't be interested, but Terrence doesn't do married women…. He's going to be impossible to top, but I need security and Terrence was never going to marry, his kind doesn't marry… so you better enjoy it while it last… but he is the best of the best.

\- Would you get out please Miss Marlowe?

\- You know my name…, how does it feel to come after a celebrity like me…? But your face looks familiar

\- I'm sure I've never met you before

\- You're the reason he didn't stay to my party the other night?

Candy felt her heart jump; Terry had told her that he didn't go.

\- We had time for one last quickie…., said Susanna

\- Now you're just being plain rude! Said Candy, get out of my apartment!

\- It's not…

\- It's my apartment, said Candy angry and pushing her…I'm tired of listening to your lies… out!

\- He was with me, you little twerp, how dare you touch me!?

\- I don't care if he was with you before I was here, now, he's with me! Go back to your less than performing fiancé and leave my Terry alone! You trollop! Why don't keep your legs closed?!

\- I'm going to get you for this! Said Susanna angry

Candy opened the door and threw her out. She went to sit in the living room sulking in the dark when Terry arrived he found the living room in the dark. He went to Candy's room and he saw that her bed was empty, he went to his room, no one, the study, the play room… the kitchen and he saw the dinner she had cooked for him and he felt bad. That's why she wanted him to come home and all he could think about was jumping her bones… But where the hell was she? He finally turned on the living room's light and she saw her on the couch, with her knees folded.

\- Candy! There you are! You scared me there for a moment

He approached her and he leaned to kiss her lips, she turned her face and he got her cheek

\- All right, what's wrong? Is it because I didn't come back for dinner? Why didn't you just tell me? I would've come back earlier…you cooked a special dinner for us…

\- It was supposed to be a surprised but since you didn't come… I wanted to show you how I can cook…

\- We can have dinner now… you haven't touched it… you were waiting for me again… I told you…

\- I have to give you this…, she interrupted giving him the key

Terry took the key and looked at her.

\- Are you living me? He asked

\- It's not mine…

\- Whose is it?

\- Your lover; Susanna Marlowe

Terry looked at her stunned.

\- She came here, announcing her wedding and she gave you the certificate of the best lover in the world!

\- Candy…

\- She told me she was getting married, but that you were still a better lover than her future husband…the only reason she's giving the key back, it's because you don't do married women…

\- I was involved with Susanna …

\- She was in London the same time as you… is she one of the women you were trying to forget me with…?

\- Yes…

\- Oh my God! Said Candy upset

\- I've never lied to you… we weren't together yet

\- She said you had a last quickie at her party the other night, said Candy with tears in her eyes

\- It's a lie! Candy… I would never cheat on you. You're my wife!

\- It doesn't stop most people

\- I take my marriage vows seriously… she lied, you have to believe me!

Candy looked at him with tears in her eyes. He was telling the truth…

\- You promise me?

\- I promise you! Good God! Candy! If I come late from work it's because I'm avoiding you! I want to be tired so I would go to sleep without thinking about how I can't make love to you…so I was hoping to have some peace when I come home, not get the 3rd degree!

\- That's why you've been avoiding me lately and coming back late? And I'm just not helping by waiting for you and have dinner with you…

\- Candy, I had to do a scene a hundred times tonight, I'm exhausted…

\- I'm your wife… I want to be here for you… now…

She approached him.

\- Are you sure?

\- I'm willing to try…

\- Candy…

\- You said I had to ask… make love to me Terry…

Terry practically jumped on her. They were kissing passionately, taking their clothes of, he was kissing her neck, taking her shirt off, he opened her bra like a pro, and he had his lips on her breast, but Candy was starting to feel nauseous and she stopped responding. He also stopped and looked at her…

\- I'm sorry, she said, I can't…

\- You're thinking about him again! Oh my God Candy!

He was angry.

\- When are you going to think about me when I touch you?! He said furious

\- I'm sorry…

\- I better go, before I do something I regret and you better stay away from me, for your own good!

Terry took his clothes and walked away to the bathroom, to take a cold shower. Candy felt so bad. What possessed her to say she wanted to try? Susanna had slept with Terry, that made her jealous… Terry was her husband and she wanted to be his wife in every sense of the word… she wanted to yell at Susanna that she was married to Terrence, but she couldn't… Susanna's visit made her feel incomplete… that tramp was talking about her husband performance in bed and she had no idea what she was talking about, since she's never been with her husband.  
_  
"You are so stupid, Candy! What's wrong with you? You're not ready!"  
_  
She was in her room when she heard Terry was back.

\- Terry, she said

\- What?

\- I'm sorry, I really am…

\- All right, but don't experience on me again

\- Experience?

\- Yes, Susanna made you angry and you wanted to see if you can do it with me…

\- But I…

\- Don't tell me I'm wrong…

\- No, you're right… I'm sorry. good night Terry

\- I'm sorry for yelling… but I had to take a cold shower literally… good night freckles… I'm just going to stay away from you for a  
while…

It wasn't her fault. He couldn't really blame her…it was the fault to the monster who made her life a living hell, now even her body wasn't trusting anybody.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tomorrow never dies**_

_**Chapter 9  
"Facing Reality"**_

The next day Terry was avoiding Candy like the plague. He was almost running out of the apartment.

\- Terry?

\- Candy, hello… I have to run

\- But your breakfast…

\- I'm not hungry…

\- Did you drink last night?

\- I had to find a way to sleep…

\- Drinking?

\- And smoking. Ever since I've met you I've been drinking and smoking more than usual…

\- I'm sorry about that…, she said sadly

\- That doesn't help me…

\- You must have a hangover now…

\- That's my business… I'll see you later Candy…

\- But Terry…

Terry left. Candy was feeling guilty, but he knew what he was getting himself into. Terry had to be away from her, he needed to be patient, but his body was suffering so much. She was his wife and he was not going to give up on her. He just needed to be more patient and less cranky…

He called her at lunch time.

\- Freckles?

\- Terry…, she said with a relieved voice

\- I'm sorry for being rude earlier…

\- Terry, you wanted to marry me so I could be near you, so we could get through this ordeal together…avoiding me is not going to solve it…

\- I'm sorry, I should've been more understanding…

\- You're only human honey, she said, your body has needs…

\- My body needs only …I married you…I need to do this…

\- Oh Terry…

\- We're going to get through this…

\- You need to be patient with me Terry

\- I knew that coming in…I want to be with you if it's the last thing I do…I'll see you tonight

\- See you tonight… you're working late?

\- No, I'll be home on time, from now on… avoiding you is not the solution…

\- Thank you Terry

So things were back to normal. Terry would come back home and have dinner and play games and watch television with his beloved, while other couples were making love, they were playing electronic battleship…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker sent a car to go get Candy one day for their shopping spree. She was all dressed in white with dark glasses and Candy had dark glasses on too, with her beautiful beige ensemble. They had fun, a lot of fun and people staring at them wondering if it was Eleonor Baker or not. At the end of the day, they were exhausted. Candy had called Terry at the studio to tell him she was going to be at his mother's. He came to pick her up.

\- You're not staying for dinner? Said Eleonor

\- No, mum , we have to go

\- Yes, said Candy, thank you so much for all the clothes!

\- It should be delivered to your apartment, said Eleonor, bye kids!

\- Bye mom, said Candy smiling and hugging her, it was a really nice day. I felt like a little girl shopping for clothes with her mother

\- That's what you were today honey, and forevermore; my daughter!

Candy hugged her again moved.

\- Thank you…

\- Good night honey

In the car, Terry was talking.

\- You're very lucky, do you know how many women wished they could get along with their mother-in-law?

\- I've heard horror stories, said Candy smiling, Sarah Reagan was a she-devil… thank God your mom is an angel

\- Angel, said Terry smiling, that's a way to describe her…

They got to the apartment, they had dinner and during tea in the living room, Terry talked to Candy.

\- I'm going to London for 2 weeks, he said

\- Again?

\- Yes…

\- You didn't tell me anything before…

\- I was hoping to surprise you by taking you with me… but…

\- I'm sorry, she said sadly

\- Me too…

\- You want me to wait for you?

\- Yes, we are married…

\- Yes…

\- And I will remember, don't worry, I won't sleep with anybody. The next time I make love, it's going to be with you…

\- When? Said Candy sadly…

\- Whenever you're going to be ready

\- I feel so bad…

\- Don't be, you were traumatised, seriously traumatised…

Candy looked at him.

\- Can you hold me in your arms?

\- Come here Freckles, he said opening his arms

She ran to his arms and he held her and kissed her hair. It smelled like her shampoo, a soft scent of wild berries. Candy turned around and they kissed for a long time. She stopped, before Terry … but it was too late already…

\- I'm going to go to bed now, said Candy, good night Terry!

Terry was just looking at her without moving.

\- Good night Freckles…

Terry stayed in the living and he had a couple of whiskies…he wanted to smoke, but since there was a lot of action in his movies, he didn't want to be tired faster by smoking… and endangering his health; little boys looked up to him… but a couple of glass of whiskies was going to make him sleep…But he took a cold shower first.

The next morning, he kissed her before he left.

\- I'm going to miss you, she said

\- I'm missing you and I'm not even gone yet

They burst out laughing.

\- I wish I could come, she said

\- Actually… why don't you? I can put up with seeing every night after the shooting

\- I… have something to do…, said Candy

Terry thought she didn't want to be near him…then he thought

_"That's not the case…, maybe she needs time alone away from me…"_

\- All right, I'm going to call you everyday.

\- This time you have to do it, you're my husband, no excuse, I want my phone calls!

\- And you shall get your phone calls!

Candy didn't go to the airport because of the publicity and the reporters. She felt alone, and she called Annie.

\- Candy! How is it going?

\- Not too bad, Terry left…

\- What?

\- For a shooting in England again

\- Oh… what about you?

\- I would've gone with him if…

\- But you're not…

\- No…

\- Well hang in there; you're living with a man…

\- And kissing him day and night… but I can't make love to him! This is so frustrating. Damn that Neil Reagan to hell! I've been pushing this back, but I think that's it…

\- What? Said Annie

\- I'll tell you later. I have to go, bye.

\- Bye.

She hung up the phone and made another phone call.

\- You can take me now? That's fabulous! I'll be there as soon as I can.

About an hour later, Candy lying on a couch in Dr. Martin's office at his residence. She was talking, she had already told him about her life and now…

\- You feel disgusted when your husband touches you…

\- Yes, I just want him to stop…

\- Why?

\- Because I think he's going to hurt me like with my first husband.

\- Your first husband forced you to have sex with him…

\- It was my first time and it hurt like hell… even after…

\- So that pain of your virginity being taken, was the first impression you got from physical love, then him forcing you every single time, you were always in pain…so you associate pain with love making…

\- Oh…

\- In your mind, for 2 years, you've felt nothing but pain while your husband was forcing himself on you… so when Terry, who wasn't going to do the same thing, he was going to do it without forcing you; you're reminded of your nightmare…

\- Oh my God! How do we fix it?

\- When Terry kisses you, how do you feel?

\- I feel good…

\- Did your husband kiss you?

\- He would force me, yes, it was brutal, painful with the salty taste of blood… but for the kissing, I've kissed my boyfriend before, so I knew it could be better… that was easy with Terry, despite our rocky first experience… since I knew a kiss could be good; it was out of this world with Terry.

\- Making love to Terry could be out of this world for you too… if you can get pass your awful memories… You are now free, your husband is dead and he can't hurt you! Don't let him ruin the rest of your life, with his bad memories…

\- It's like he's making sure I'm miserable… from beyond the grave.

\- You can't let him have a hold on you like that, you need to free yourself, to let go of this hold you have…

\- What hold?

\- You were refusing yourself to him, saying to yourself that it was painful, disgusting… you need to get that out of your head… set yourself free… so you could be free to love the man you love, emotionally and physically… love is a good thing, Candy, love is wonderful. Terry is wonderful, Terry is not going to hurt you, on the contrary, he's going to make you feel like you've never felt before…if you give him the chance

She stayed at Eleonor's and every night after he would come back from work; Dr. Martin would have intense sessions with her. Terry would call her on her cell phone and they would talk everyday.

Nobody wants to admit that they need help…Candy finally acknowledge the fact that she needed professional help. When her nightmare ended, in her mind, she was free, Neil was dead and everything was fine… Therapy is for crazy people… well she thought she was crazy when she saw Neil's face on Terry's while they were about to make love… That tramp Susanna Marlowe singing Terry's praises…made her angry, that she couldn't experience it and she was Terry's wife! Therapy was her last resort. She was glad her step father in law was a psychiatrist; she didn't need to find one.

She also talked about loosing her baby, how she had some scaring and how it reduced her chances of conceiving a child. But she took the 3 months shot, just to make sure she wouldn't get pregnant with the devil's spawn.

Candy worked on her trauma, the physical one, the verbal abuse, the physical abuse. She was feeling a lot better… she still wasn't sure if she could be with Terry, but se was feeling a lot more confident, less afraid.

\- What do you do in the evening when Terry comes back? He asked her during one session.

\- Well we have a game room, so we play games…

\- What kind of games?

\- Video games, board games, twister, dolls…

\- Dolls? What kind of dolls?

\- Barbie dolls. Terry had them custom made; the woman looks like me and the male looks like him… and we have a doll house and everything that comes with it…even the car, the pool … I feel like a little girl when we play…

\- All right. Tell me one thing: how do you behave with your dolls?

\- We play the happy couple…

\- Where do you put your doll when you're done?

\- If we have to go to bed later we put them to bed.

\- Together?

\- No… Barbie Candy has her room and Ken Terry has his…

\- Like you and Terry…

\- Oh my God! I continued even with my doll? I couldn't even play being a real wife to Terry…

\- So you and Terry were playing out your relationship through your dolls…

\- Sometimes we would leave them in the house living room watching television together, that's during the day… we make them do everything together…

\- Except sleep in the same bed…

\- I can't believe I didn't realise that… it was normal for me to do so…

\- But now you want to overcome that.

\- Yes, and I hope I do… I want to be with Terry.

\- Remember, you have to do it for you first, not for him…you have to be ready…

\- All right doctor… but what if he gets angry if I'm not ready?

\- Then he gets angry, doing it if you're not ready is only going to scare you some more…

\- All right doctor…

During another one of their sessions, Dr. Martin was talking to her about her faith.

\- According to what you've told me, you're a christian right?

\- Yes, doctor, said Candy, one of my orphanage mothers is a nun…

\- So you know that you need to forgive your first husband…

\- My faith is the only thing that kept me going…I refused to drink and feel numb because of my faith… I wanted to be conscious when he was on me, I didn't want to be unaware of what he was doing in case I ended up enjoying it while I'm drunk and make him happy!

\- It could've made you forget…

\- For how long? Then I'll remember bits and pieces and I won't be sure what that monster would've done to me! And the problem wouldn't have gone away anyway…No, drinking and drugging myself was not the solution…

\- You're a very brave girl.

\- If I were brave I would've risked the Pony Home by running away to a homeless shelter or tell William… but I couldn't risk the Pony Home, my husband was a monster and there's no say what he would've done if I had made him angry…

\- You need to forgive him, for your peace of mind.

\- Yes, said Candy closing her eyes…, God finally heard my prayers the day Neil died… I'm sorry if it's a sin, but I was glad he was dead…

\- It's all in the past and he's now dead and paying for his sins…

Candy remained silent for a few minutes; she kept her eyes closed and was doing a silent prayer. She needed to forgive her husband to feel better, so she could move on with Terry, so she could stop making Terry pay for Neil's sins. She prayed for a while and she cried and then she finally said:

\- I forgive him, she said with tears in her eyes, I have to, to be free of him and his sins…I love Terry and I want to live with him in peace…I thank God for sending Terry my way.

\- I'm so happy for you, said Dr. Martin smiling.

Candy stood up and hugged him still crying, of joy, she was freed from Neil, that monster she was forced to married.

\- Your therapy took less time, because you were mentally ready to get it… you were ready to get better and move on… had you come in your state of denial, it would've taken you longer to heal…, said doctor Martin.

\- I didn't want to admit that I was not well; I thought… that since Neil was dead, it was over, I was going to be fine… but then the nightmares started and when Terry got interested in me… I realised how deep I was hurt…how unready I was to move on…how much I was disgusted by men… Therapy is for crazy people, I was not crazy… but in the end… I had to face reality… thank you so much for all your help…

\- It's my job. I'm glad I could help you and my stepson become a normal couple…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry's stay in England lasted a little longer than he expected. But he would be calling her every day to talk to her; she had to hear his voice and he had to hear her voice. She hadn't told him about the therapy she was getting; she wanted to surprise him when he gets back.

At her apartment she also made some changes, she got rid of Terry's bedroom and she bought the exact same bedroom to replace the old one. If that tramp Susanna Marlowe had slept in there, she was not going to spend her first night of love with her husband there! That goes for all his former girlfriends and flings. The staff just obeyed, she was the missus. She also had brand new bed sheets only for Terry's room.

Candy was in her apartment one day when she got a phone call. She took it and she said:

\- Terry?

\- Is this Mrs. Reagan? Mrs. Neil Reagan?

\- You must have the wrong number, said Candy; I'm Mrs. Terrence Grandchester…

As soon as she said that, she regretted it! She hung up the phone. What the hell was that? She didn't have a good feeling about this. She called Annie all worried.

\- I'm scared, I think it was a reporter, they must've found out who I was…

\- It's going to be fine honey, said Candy you want some company, come and be my model so you won't be alone.

\- All right. I'll be right there.

Candy left a note for Terry to say that she was at Annie's by the phone. She went to see her friend and they had fun all day playing dress up…

\- I think I'm going to have a fashion show soon… you know Archie loves fashion so he's helping me out… he's got some great ideas for dresses

\- Archie? Well he's not a dandy for nothing, said Candy laughing

\- By the way he told me he was Neil's cousin, but they lived abroad with their parents…

\- I know, I wish I could've met him and his brother and his cousin, I'm sure they would've been nice to me like William was…

\- It's a small world isn't it?

\- Too small if you ask me! Seeing William in Terry's apartment… Terry got jealous to see me so close to William, I had no problem hugging him…

\- When you were afraid of touching Terry…

\- William is like a brother, I wasn't thinking about him as a potential lover, that's why…

\- Really, you never thought of him…?

\- I … thought for a minute when I was in the house of hell, that he would've been a good husband, just like that, but he was more like a big brother to me, Annie… being with him was definitely better than being in that house of hell!

\- It's all over now, you've got Terry…

\- Yes, I've got Terry … did I tell you what happened the other night?

Candy told Annie about the Susanna Marlowe incident.

\- You threw her out?

\- Yes, she was getting on my nerves, telling me how Terry was fantastic in bed, that he wasn't the marrying kind, or she would've married him, that she had a quickie with him…

\- What?

\- Terry told me it was a lie

\- Candy…

\- I believe him Annie, he told me he was with her before and in London before I moved in with him… which means we weren't officially together and he was trying to see if he could forget about me… he was pretty straight forward, so why would he lie about a quickie with her, especially now, he wouldn't…

\- He wouldn't "now", what's so special about "now"?

\- Nothing…, said Candy who didn't want to talk about her marriage yet…

\- If you say so…

\- I trust him Annie, I trust him with my life… the tramp said she was going to get me…

\- She didn't recognise you?

\- She said I looked familiar…

\- Well you've met the day of the reception, she was there…

\- Oh my God, you're right! And she forgot little old insipid me?

\- She had no idea you were going to steal her lover…

\- He came after me, Annie.

\- Same difference! Said Annie laughing.

This time, there were no pictures of Terry with his female co-star alone, it was always in group. He was determined not to hurt his wife. Candy was grateful to him for that. Her cell phone rang…

\- Baby? Said Candy, hi!

\- Hi sweetheart, said Terry, I miss you…

\- I miss you too… where are you?

\- I'm at Annie's baby; I got a weird phone call… I think it was a reporter.

\- Oh, I think the crap is going to hit the fan pretty soon…

\- Let's not think about that, said Candy, tell me about your day, did you have to restart the kissing scene?

\- For the kissing scenes, I make an effort for it to be perfect the first time, so I won't have to restart, since there's only one woman I want to kiss for the rest of my life and no more tongues with co-workers!

Candy burst out laughing. Annie looked at her she was so happy now thanks to Terry. Candy talked to Terry for over an hour and then she went back to Annie's room.

\- He calls you every day? Said Annie

\- Twice a day sometimes 3 times…

\- Wow!

The two friends stayed up late, trying on dresses all night. The ringing of the telephone woke the girls up.

\- Hello, said Annie with a sleepy tone.

\- Is Mrs. Reagan there? I would like to speak to her…

\- Wrong number, said Annie with a sleepy tone.

She hung up. The phone rang again and again and again!

\- What is going on? Said Annie.

\- I think the crap hit the fan, they found out who I am…, said Candy.

\- What? Oh my God!.

\- It's fine, it was going to happen sooner or later, and Terry is a celebrity…

\- Let me get the morning paper, said Annie

She went at the door and there it was on the front page;

**"THE REAGAN WIDOW MARRIES TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER IN SECRET NUPTIALS"**

Annie couldn't believe her eyes. She went back to the bedroom where Candy had just come out of the bathroom.

\- What does the paper say? Said Candy.

Annie showed her the headlines. Candy was stunned.

\- Isn't it ridiculous? Said Annie smiling.

Candy was not smiling. Annie thought it was odd.

\- Candy? It is ridiculous… isn't it?

\- Terry knew that I wouldn't want to live with him in sin, so…

\- YOU MARRIED HIM!? Without me? Candy! If I didn't love you so much I would've kill you! How could you do that to me?!

\- I'm sorry, Annie…

\- The white dress… that was for the wedding right?

\- Yes…

\- Damn you!

\- We took pictures…

\- I missed your wedding again; I don't care about the one to the devil, but this one…

\- We were thinking when everything is fine with me…we would renew our vows.

\- You mean when you're finally going to do the deed with him...?

\- Yes, that we would have a ceremony for our family and friends…

\- Candy, you could've told me…

\- Yes, but I didn't want you to be in a position to be tempted to tell your boyfriend.

\- I didn't tell him about you…

\- Because that's a nasty history and you don't know all the details… you can tell him how his cousin was a creep, I don't mind… I'm Terry's wife now… I'm sorry for not inviting you…

\- I thought it was weird that you would live in sin with a man, but you weren't! I should've known! Miss Goody Two Shoes!

The two girls were in the living room watching a movie. It was "Annie", the movie about the musical.

\- Remember how we used to tease you with that movie? Said Candy

\- Yes, and I ended up getting my Daddy Warbucks and a mommy too…, said Annie

\- It was every orphan's dream to find a Daddy Warbucks…

\- I know…I was glad my life turned out kind of like "Annie's"…

\- You know I never quite understood the song "Tomorrow" until now…

They watched the movie and they sang "Tomorrow" together laughing.

_** The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!**_

Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck a day  
That's grey,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh!

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way!

They burst out laughing.

The phone was still ringing and they had the caller display to see who it was… the reporters number would come out "unknown", so they let it ring.

The memories of the press talking about her life; with Neil and now mixed with her life with Terry. Poor Terry, he didn't deserve that… But Candy was feeling strangely calm. Her life with Neil was not affecting her anymore, it was in the past, she felt truly liberated this time around… She was free and tomorrow, which at one point while she was in hell, she thought was dead for her, was all of a sudden looking very good and wonderful…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tomorrow never dies**_

**_Chapter 10  
"Tomorrow never dies"_**

_**You never know what the future may bring'  
That's why I continue to hold strong  
Because, maybe tomorrow you'll fall in love with me  
Maybe tomorrow you won't deny me  
Tomorrow never dies  
So every tomorrow that I get  
I hold on to you and forget regrets  
Because I know you have traits that I'll never find  
And I have faith that you'll one day be mine  
So every tomorrow, I stay in your face  
Because I know you'll realise it one day  
I'll never give in and I will never give up  
Because tomorrow never dies  
Tomorrow you and I may be in for a big surprise  
I know that my feelings for you are invincible  
And I know I am capable  
Capable of holding my heart in my hand  
Capable of getting you to understand  
Understand that I am the one  
The one that you need,  
The one that you crave  
The one that you want,  
Tomorrow never dies  
Until it does die, I continue to try  
I try to win your love  
I try to let you know what's actually up  
And let you know that I'm never going to give up  
Because tomorrow never dies  
And I keep trying  
Because I can't deny what I'm feeling  
And what I feel is strong  
And I know I'm not wrong  
That's why every tomorrow that comes my way  
I try to get you to see it my way to the of my ability  
Because I know you have feelings for me  
Besides… until I die, I got all the time I need  
Because, Tomorrow never dies  
Straight Like That**_

_**By Poetic Ho**_

Someone was banging at the door of Annie's apartment and yelling.

\- Candy, open the door, it's me Terry!

The door finally opened and Candy was stunned to see her husband. She jumped to his neck and hugged him hard. He hugged her back and got in the apartment. A reporter had taken a picture and the bell boy was fighting with him to get out of the building.

\- Oh Terry! Said Candy kissing him all over the face, Terry, I missed you so much! How come you're here?

\- My mother called me, she's got friends, reporters she was nice to, who told her what was going to happen, so I took the first plane out of London to be with my wife… are you ok? This is not too traumatic for you…?

Candy looked at him with love… She smiled.

\- So you came all the way here, just to see if I was ok?

\- Yes, you're my wife, you're my life… and I…

\- Yes? Said Candy

\- I love you…he finally said

\- Finally! Said Candy looking up smiling

She hugged him hard.

\- Terry, I love you… I never thought I would feel like this for someone, but I love you with all my heart!

\- Oh Freckles! He said, I was losing hope! You love me?

\- Yes! I love you Terry!

They finally kissed and this time it was not a soft kiss, it was a deep hungry fiery kiss and Terry was surprised by Candy's willingness to respond … she was on fire. They were now on Annie couching kissing like there was no tomorrow!

There was another ring at that door. Annie went to see and it was Archie.

\- Come in honey, said Annie

\- Are you guys ok?

\- Yes

\- How's Candy? I called the apartment I got no answer, so I thought she came here to be with you…, since Terry is in London…

\- She spent the night… but Terry…

\- …is smooching his wife like it's the end of the world! Said Archie laughing

\- Hum hum, said Annie

\- Would you two get a room! Said Archie

Candy and Terry stopped kissing and looked at them.

\- Maybe we should… Hey Arch! Said Terry

\- I came to comfort your wife, my … cousin, but…

\- I got it, Archie, thanks. I can take care of my wife on my own

\- I'll say! You flew back from London to be with her! And you still got here before me!

\- I've got connections, so I knew what was going to happen in advance, said Terry smiling, so I took the plane…

\- Hi Archie, said Candy smiling

\- Hi Candy, he said, I'm sorry about all this; my aunt Sarah and her mean daughter Eliza are fuelling this thing…

\- Don't worry about it, for the first time in two years, I feel free! Said Candy, Sarah and Eliza are lucky I'm not vindictive, or I  
would've spread their extra marital affairs in the papers…

\- Candy! Said Annie, why didn't you?

\- What would be the purpose of that? They'll get their comeuppance…

\- You're too good to be true, said Terry kissing her on the cheek, you know that?

\- What about you and your career, you married me, a supposedly mafia widow…?

\- Don't worry Freckles, there's no such thing as bad publicity in show business…

\- By the way, said Archie, thanks for inviting us, "friend"

\- Sorry, said Terry, you'll come to the next one…

\- Let's consummate this one first, said Candy laughing

\- Come again? Said Archie stunned

Terry looked at her surprised, with eyes full of love.

\- Are you sure? Said Terry looking at her

\- Yes, I'm positive, let's go home my love, and make love for the first time…

\- That's music to my hears, said Terry smiling

\- Oh my God! Said Annie, don't mind us!

\- You never scored with her? Said Archie, but you told us you did the first night!

\- That was to keep you away from her, said Terry

\- Terry! How could you do this? Said Archie, and Candy you didn't correct me…

\- I thought having one man after me was enough at that time…I was traumatised Archie, Terry would leave me alone… I didn't need any of you to come after me too

\- Anthony was very interested in you, said Archie

\- I'm sorry, said Candy, I love Terry now and I'm his wife

\- Let's go Freckles, said Terry, ready to face the press

\- With you, yes I am! Said Candy smiling

The lovebirds took their stuff and walked to the door.

\- Annie, thanks for everything, I'll call you later…, said Candy

\- Bye Candy, have fun!

\- I intend too…, said Candy winking at her, bye Archie

\- Bye guys, said Terry

\- Bye lovebirds, said Archie

Candy and Terry left the apartment. They were greeted by reporters in front of the building.

\- Mr. Grandchester, is it true that you married her?

\- Yes, said Terry, she's the love of my life

\- Mr. Grandchester, what about those rumours on her 1st marriage?

\- She told me everything, and it didn't change my feelings for her, now if you'll excuse me, I've got no more comment. My wife and I are going home to catch up. I've just came back from London… we need to be alone… please respect our privacy. I will call you to give a press conference, but for now. I want some time alone with my wife.

The reporters knew that when Terrence Grandchester makes a promise, he keeps it.

\- Fine Mr. Grandchester, said one, we'll be waiting…

They let him go through with his wife to his black Porsche.

\- You were nice them, said Candy

\- Those people can make or break you, it's better to be on their good side…

\- You're right…

\- How are you feeling?

\- Fine, she said what about you? Aren't you tired?

\- No, I slept on the plane …

\- Good… by the way. I've changed your bedroom furniture

\- You what?

\- Well, I wanted to sleep with you on a brand new bed I inaugurated…and I got new sheets too… you like satin… fine, I needed new ones, just to be sure that I'm the only one who slept on them… I donated the other sheets to charity…

\- It's your house; you do whatever you want, but the bedroom…

\- I found one I trust you're also going to like… sorry I didn't wait for you honey, but your schedule is kind of whacked…

\- Candy, I trust you, whatever you chose I'm going to love it, even if it's Barbie's bedroom…

They burst out laughing. They got to their apartment and they entered by the garage. No reporters in sight. In the elevator taking them to his apartment, they couldn't keep their hands of off each other, they were kissing like crazy. The elevator stopped on the main floor and picked up a couple.

\- Hello, said Terry smiling

\- Mr. Grandchester said the woman and his bride…

\- Hello, said Candy…

\- I'm glad you're married; living in sin is not good you know, said the woman in her 60s.

\- Sure Mrs. Maple, said Terry, we got married the day she moved in…so we never lived in sin…

\- And I trust the parade of young women is going to stop

\- It stopped on the day I met my wife Mrs. Maple, said Terry smiling

\- I'm happy…, she said when they got to Terry's floor, I wish you happiness

\- Thank you Mrs. Maple, said Terry, yes you can tell the press if you wish…

The old lady smiled and her husband shook his head. Candy and Terry burst out laughing. They entered the apartment and they walked straight to the bedroom.

\- I would like to take a shower, said Terry, I just spent all those hours on the plane to come to you and I found you peachier than ever!

Candy smiled.

\- I'm going to go get ready in my little bathroom for the last time…, she said

_**Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
It seems the natural thing to do  
Tonight no one's gonna find us  
We'll leave the world behind us  
When I make love to you**_

_**Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And hope that deep inside you'll feel it too  
Tonight our spirits will be climbing  
To a sky filled up with diamonds  
When I make love to you, tonight**_

_**Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do, is to get close to you  
Tonight**_

_**Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And soon this old world will seem brand new  
Tonight we will both discover how friends turn into lovers  
When I make love to you**_

_**Tonight I celebrate my love to you  
And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do, is to get close to you  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
Tonight**_

They both went to their bathrooms… Terry took a shower, washed his hair and his body thoroughly, Candy took a shower again and soaked herself in a perfumed salts… she wanted to be beautiful for Terry. She was still a little afraid of the outcome, but she was not going to hold herself back anymore… she was going to live the moment with her husband. She was wearing a towel around her breast and she got to the bedroom. Terry was wearing a towel around the waist also and drying his hair with the towel… without a word, she approached him and she dropped her towel, he also dropped both his towels. He leaned and took her lips, then he carried her to the big king bed. He kissed her for a while then he kissed her neck, he was kissing every inch of her body and each kiss felt like a burn of pleasure for Candy…She let him do it and she was surprised to feel so good with a man's lips all over her body… his lips came back to eat hers and she was feelings something different every time he kissed her, he was caressing her right nipple while sucking and softly biting the other one. For Candy every single sensation was new to her, it was strange, it was weird, it was scary, it felt good a weird kind of good… no more Goosebumps, but a willing to be touched over and over… when his fingers touched her between her legs, she became stiff for a second, then she let him explore and was feeling some twirling sensation over her whole body, everything her husband did that disgusted her or hurt her, was feeling so wonderful under Terry's hand, she was moaning something she had never done in her life, the cries she had done until then, were those of pain and disgust… she was entering Terry's universe of love and everything was wonderful, she was having this feeling of wanting something, yet she didn't know what, she felt bliss a few times while he was on her breast and between her leg, she wanted more… when Terry was finally inside her, she had a cry of pleasure…Terry started moving and she thought she was going to go ballistic, she waited for the pain, that never came, but instead she got pleasure lots of pleasure and she was unable not to move she realised it made the pleasure stronger so she started moving, she was in harmony with him…Terry had been dreaming of making love to Candy from the second he saw her, he desired her… She was everything he wanted in a woman and so much more, every time he touched her his heart jumped, he felt good, she was finally responding to his caresses, her body wasn't cold and brittle anymore, her body was not scared anymore, he was guiding her into his own universe of love, his own kingdom, she was his queen, he kissed and caressed every inch of her body, he got her little birdie ready, by caressing it gently and she naturally spread her legs, offering herself to him… he took what she gave him and his head was smiling, he started moving, feeling fantastic and after a while she was moving too, they were both in harmony in their movement going slow at first, then, faster and faster… When they finally reached the climax they both screamed while being shaken uncontrollably by their big orgasm for several minutes. They were breathless…happy, satisfied.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy in tears

\- What's wrong, my love, are you ok? Said Terry

\- Is this what people feel like when they make love?

Terry didn't get what she meant right away.

\- I know it sounds weird, my love, she said, but the only sex I've know, was painful, it was rape… for two years, when Neil touched me, my skin crawled, I got goose bumps, I felt nauseous…

\- Candy, this is my kingdom of love and you are my Queen… I can't talk for the whole population, but I can safely tell you that most people enjoy having sex very much…

\- Thank you for taking me to your wonderful kingdom, she said with tears in her eyes, that was sensational!

\- It kind of feels strange getting thanked for that by my wife, he said smiling…this is just the beginning, there's a lot more where that came from

\- Really? She said, well I want some more…

\- Now?

\- Yes!

\- Let me show you what to do then…

They kissed passionately, hungrily; fierily… they spent the whole day and the whole night making love. They would stop to get something to eat, but they would start again once they were done.

They woke up around 2 pm the next day. Candy was still in his arms.

\- Hello, said Candy smiling

\- Hello, my love, he said

\- I don't want to get up…

\- You don't have to, he said, no kids yet who need your attention

\- Kids? Said Candy thinking

_"After my miscarriage, they said I might not be able to conceive a child and the shot was not helping, but I haven't taken the shot in month…it doesn't matter, I can't have children because of that creep, who beat me and made me lose my baby and it scared my uterine tissues…damn you Neil! Damn you to hell! Am I ever going to be free of you? Now I can't be with Terry anymore… he wants kids and I can't give him any…! Oh my God!"_

\- I can't wait to have children with you, said Terry

\- Terry, she said… I … I don't think this is going to work, she said standing up…

\- What on earth are you talking about?

\- You and I, forever… I mean you wanted to heal me, you did… I'm not afraid of making love anymore… I'm fine. So…

\- So… ? Said Terry, what are you saying

\- I'm saying, thank you…. it's been fun…

\- What? Candy! It doesn't make any sense!

\- Terry, I'm sorry to tell you this. But I don't want to be married to you. Now that you freed me, I want to taste other fruits…

Terry was looking at her like she had just fallen from the sky. He must've been dreaming. But Candy was not backing down. She went to take a shower and she packed her stuff.

\- Candy…, he said stunned

\- I'm leaving, she said, if you want to have sex, you can always call me, but … our marriage is over…

Candy left the apartment and Terry was just flabbergasted he thought he was having a bad dream.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annie was surprised to see Candy on her doorstep with her suitcase.

\- Candy? She said ,what's wrong honey? Come in…

\- I left Terry, said Candy sadly.

\- What? Why?

\- We made love…

\- And?

\- It was great, fantastic.

\- So what are you doing here with your suitcase?

\- I left him…

\- What?

\- Yes, he wants children Annie and I can't give him children!

\- You don't know that.

\- I don't want to get his hopes up, so it's better if we sever our ties now.

\- He's your husband Candy…he loves you.

\- And I love him, but...

\- Candy, he loves you, if you can't have children, you can adopt.

\- He's young and healthy, he needs a woman who can give him his own children…

\- Candy…

\- I'm taking the train to Chicago later, said Candy I'm going to the Pony Home and make arrangements for them to get Neil's money, I don't want it… then I might go see William.

\- What should I tell Terry…?

\- Nothing, you have nothing to tell him.

Candy took the train that afternoon for Chicago. Everything had happened so fast, one minute she was a happy bride, the next minute, she decided to leave Terry without thinking…

Terry's head was still spinning. What the hell just happened? Candy… was in his arms one minute and she was gone the next minute! He called Annie who told her she didn't know where Candy went. Terry was done, if Candy really used him just to get better, so be it… he was not going to go after her…She didn't want him…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in Lakewood with William. He had given her a room and they spent a lot of time talking. He helped her take care of Neil's money for the Pony Home.

\- Are you sure you don't want it?

\- I'm positive! I don't want anything from that creep!

\- All right, said William, but you can keep my trust fund, it was a present.

\- For the marriage from hell? No Thank you William… I don't want anything to remind me I was married to the devil… But thank you William.

\- How long are you staying here, where is your husband?

\- He's got a shooting to do soon in LA, so I came here to be with my family, the family I sacrificed myself for…I love them deeply.

Candy was at the pony home when a new baby arrived. He was barely a few days old. He was so helpless and Candy took care of him. His name was David.

She tried to forget about Terry and everything. But not a minute went by without her thinking about him… Taking care of the baby made her emotional. She will never have her own baby with Terry… she had left him out of the blue, he deserved to know why she left him… she missed him so much. This last one had managed to find the number of the Pony home and he was calling, but Candy refused to take his calls.

Taking care of David made her think about her own situation, she couldn't have children and some people were just abandoning them like yesterday's trash.  
_  
"This is so unfair! Thought Candy"_

Miss Pony came to talk to Candy who was sitting on her hill, she loved so much.

\- Candy honey, what's bothering you?

\- Oh Miss Pony! I miss my husband so much!

\- Why don't you go to him? You're refusing to take his calls…

\- I needed to get away and I made up some lame excuse to leave him…

\- Why?

\- My marriage to Neil was hell, he used to beat me… I stayed with him so he won't destroy the Pony Home.

\- I suspected something was not right, but I was waiting for you to say something… Thank you for your sacrifice Candy, but you shouldn't have risked your life like that…

\- One day, he beat me and I lost the baby I didn't know I was going to have… and my uterine tissue got scared and now, I can't have babies! Said Candy crying.

Miss Pony took her in her arms.

\- Is that why you left your husband?

\- Yes… he wants children and I can't give him any!

\- Did he tell you to leave when you told him?

\- I didn't tell him, said Candy. I just left

\- Candy! He's your husband, he loves you despite everything that has happened to you, he's not going to throw you out because you can't have children…

\- Miss Pony…

\- You lived through hell with your first husband… you found another man who loves you and who is showing you that life can be good… God is the one that gives children… and they come in different shapes and sizes and in different ways…

\- I can adopt?

\- Yes… your husband should be willing to adopt…

\- I love David…

\- You know newborns are not very frequent boarders at the Pony home…

\- David showed me I can love another child, that's not biologically mine…

\- If you start by helping others, God is going to help you too…

\- Thank you Miss Pony.

\- You want David? Because you know how much infant babies are in demand…

\- I'll take him, said Candy, but I just have to go talk to Terry first, so we can begin the paper work…

\- Fine, I'll keep your son here and you can come for him later, or not…

\- Thanks Miss Pony.

They walked back to the Pony Home. Sister Maria was taking care of the children.

\- Candy, don't forget to pray and ask God for guidance. Thank you for everything you did for us…

\- Yes, said Miss Pony, your inheritance money…we're set for life! We just need to invest it wisely…

\- Miss Pony, this one is a no brainier; just find an account with the highest interests, put the money there and spend the interest; it will never run out…

\- Good idea Candy! Thank you, said Miss Pony.

Candy went to see William the next day and she found all his nephews there. They were having a barbecue. The Great Aunt Elroy was there, so were Eliza, and her parents. They were all sulking when she got there.

\- Sorry to intrude, said Candy.

\- NO, said William smiling, it's fine, welcome Candy.

\- Hey Candy, where is your husband? Said Eliza, tired of you already?

\- Actually, I will never get tired of her, said a voice arriving.

\- Terry!

Candy was startled and she turned around. She saw him… she ran to him and hugged him hard. Then Terry kissed her for a long time.

\- Terry, what are you doing here?

\- Well I kind of still don't get our last conversation, so I came here to see if you can explain to me what just happened after our night of making love…

Candy looked down. William arrived.

\- You two want to go inside to talk? He said.

\- Thanks William, said Terry smiling, thanks for taking care of her for me and for calling me…

\- You called him? Said Candy.

\- Yes, Candy, you were miserable without him… whatever is bothering you, be with the man you love to solve it…

\- Thanks William, said Terry again, honey? Let's go…

Candy walked to the mansion with Terry and they went to the room William had given her for her stay.

\- Candy? You can tell me anything baby…

\- Terry, I'm so sorry for leaving like that… but when you started talking about children…

\- You don't want children? It's fine honey.

\- No, that's not it…

\- You don't want them right away? We can wait…

\- No, said Candy crying, I can't have children…

\- What?

\- I told you I miscarried, turns out my uterine wall was scared and …

\- Freckles, I love you! You little fool! If you can't have babies, we're going to adopt!

\- Really? She said, are you sure?

\- Yes, I'm sure…

\- I curse Neil for depriving me of my maternity…

\- We'll adopt… that's why you ran way?

\- Yes, but then I couldn't live without you, so I went to the Pony Home to see if I can love a baby I adopted

\- You're a natural mother; I don't know why you need to worry…

\- Well I was a little worried; you know I was never adopted…

\- Oh… right, so what's the verdict?

\- We got a newborn, named David and I've been taking care of him…and...

\- You love him? Said Terry.

\- I love him, yes… so I wanted to talk to you, if you refuse it's fine, I'll raise him on my own.

\- Shut up Freckles! How could you even suggest that? I'm your husband, for better or worst, til' death do us part!

\- So you wouldn't mind if I brought David home with me…?

\- No, I wouldn't. We would just need to buy a house with a garden so that you and I can play with him…

\- Oh Terry! She said hugging him

\- I would do anything to make you happy Freckles… but don't you ever leave me again!

\- I won't… let's go to the Pony Home to see David

\- Candy, is this your bedroom?

\- Yes, she said why?

\- Because if I don't make love to you now, I'm going to die

Candy burst out laughing. They kissed took their clothes off and they made mad passionate love… They went outside an hour later and Candy felt like everybody knew what they had just done in her bedroom. Eliza was looking at her with mean eyes… They walked to William.

\- Is everything ok? Said William

\- Yes, said Candy, everything is fine

\- I'm glad you two made up, said William

\- Thank you for calling Terry William, said Candy

\- We're going to the Pony Home, said Terry

\- To see our son, said Candy smiling

\- Congratulations! Said William smiling

\- Thank you…, said Candy and Terry

Candy and Terry went to talk to the others for a few minutes and they left for the Pony Home. When they arrived the infant was fast asleep.

\- He looks so precious, said Terry smiling

\- He is and he needs lots of love from a mother and a father…

Formalities were made and Candy and Terry were able to adopt baby David. They decided to get married religiously at the little church near the Pony Home. Candy called Annie who came with a wedding she had been working on to surprise Candy with it when they get married again with their friends and family. Terry called his mother who came with her husband. The religious ceremony was beautiful. Candy was so happy to get married to the man she loved in the little church she went to since she was a little girl. The Canon by Pachelbel was playing as Candy entered the church with William at her arm. Annie was the matron of honour and the children from the Pony Home were also in the wedding party. A little boy was the ring bearer and another little girl was the flower girl, another one was holding the veil behind Candy. Baby David was with Miss Pony and Sister Maria in the front row.

They had vows for the religious ceremony.

\- Candice, my love, you know how much I love Shakespeare, so I'm going to quote him for you today: Love is not love, which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. O, no! It is an ever-fixed mark, that looks on tempests and is never shaken. It is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. I am proud to marry you again on this day. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter and your pain with my caring and compassion. We will wipe clean the old canvases of our lives and let God, with His amazing artistic talent, fill them with new colors, harmony and beauty. I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always, from this day forward, til' death us do part.

\- Terrence, with great joy I pledged my love and commitment to you again on this day. But a loving relationship does not exist in a vacuum. Our family and friends first showed us how to love, helped us grow, and supported us when we found each other. I hope they will continue to love and support us as we love and support them. Therefore, I am delighted today, in the presence of these witnesses, to reaffirm my commitment to you, and once again, to promise to love you, honor you, and comfort you, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better and for worse, as long as we both shall live.

After the wedding, there was a party at the Pony Home and everybody had a lot of fun. Candy danced with Terry to this beautiful song;

_**When I look in your eyes  
there I see  
Just what you mean to me  
Here in my heart I believe  
Your love is all I'll ever need  
Holding you close through the night  
I need you, yeah**_

_**I look in your eyes and there I see  
What happiness really means  
The love that we share makes life so sweet  
Together we'll always be  
This pledge of love feels so right  
And, ooh, I need you**_

_**Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully [Faithfully]  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with thee [You and me], hey  
Your love is all [I need] I need**_

_**Say, yeah, yeah...**_

_**When I look in your eyes, there I'll see  
All that a love should really be  
And I need you more and more each day  
Nothing can take your love away  
More than I dare to dream  
I need you**_

_**Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully faithfully  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with thee You and me, yeah  
Your love is all I need**_

_**Starting here Ooh, and I'm starting now  
I believe I believe in love, I believe  
Starting here, I'm starting right here  
Starting now, Right now because I believe in your love  
So I'm glad to take the vow**_

_**Here and now, oh  
I promise to love faithfully faithfully  
You're all I need  
Here and now, yeah  
I vow to be one with thee You and me, yeah  
Your love is all I need**_

\- This song is beautiful, said Candy

\- It's saying what I want to tell you, said Terry

\- I hear you loud and clear, my love, she said smiling

They kissed until the song ended. Candy danced with William.

\- I'm so happy for you Candy

\- I'm so happy too, said Candy

\- I can see. What a difference a man makes…

\- He was not a man, he was a monster, said Candy

Then it was Archie's turn.

\- You make a very beautiful bride Candy, he said

\- Thank you Archie, how are you and Annie

\- We're fine, getting ready for the fashion show…

\- The wedding dress she made for me is perfect

\- I know, said Archie, it was a surprise for me too, she was working on it in case you had to marry Terry…

\- She's an angel…

Then it was Anthony…

\- Candy, he said, I never got the occasion to tell you how sorry I was about what happened with my evil cousin

\- Thank you Anthony

\- I want you to know that if I had been there, I would've done my best to get you out of that awful situation…

\- That's a very nice thing to say, said Candy smiling

\- You're very pretty when you're smiling, then when you're crying. I know Terry is going to keep that smile on your face forevermore

Candy looked at him and she thought about what Archie had said about Anthony liking her and she smiled to him.

\- Thank you Anthony, she said

Then it was Alistair's turn.

\- I'm so glad you're happy now. My cousin didn't scare you for life

\- He almost did, but I met Terry… he brought me back to life

\- I don't know where to start apologizing for my cousin…

\- You don't have to, it wasn't your fault…

\- I made a music box for you, for happiness… you can use it to make little David sleep

\- I'm going to cherish your present with all my heart, thank you Alistair

\- You're very welcome

William gave her another trust fund and arranged for the other one to go to the Pony Home.

\- William, I'm fine, you don't have to do that, Terry is taking care of me

\- Just keep it, you don't have to use it… for rainy days…

\- Fine, said Candy smiling and hugging him

She talked with Annie at one point on their Pony hill.

\- Annie, I don't know how to thank you for everything

\- What are sisters for? Said Annie

\- I would've been so lost without you after the funeral…

\- You protected me since the day we were found, it was about time I return the favour… I love you Candy

\- I love you Annie…

The party lasted all night, the children were allowed to stay up, but by midnight they were all sleeping.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

When the newlyweds went back to New York, Candy was stunned to find all the necessary stuff for the baby and the room that was hers before, was now the baby's room, all equipped with diapers and baby clothes.

\- Oh my God! When did you get the time to do all this?

\- I called my assistant and he took care of everything…while we were in Lakewood

\- That's wonderful! Said Candy

They took turns taking care of the baby. He would cry at night and Candy would sometimes be tired and Terry would take care of him, even if it were Candy's turn. Candy wanted to take care of the baby herself until she was exhausted.

\- Candy, said Terry, it's ok to ask for help… we need a nanny

\- Women take care of babies without nannies all the time…

\- I know that honey, but they also get very tired sometimes and they have no choice…we do…I don't want you to be too tired. You need to be in shape to take care of him…

\- All right, she said tired, let's hire a nanny, but I'm choosing her…

\- I wouldn't have it any other way

Candy and Terry had fun interviewing nannies. Some came with the best recommendations, but they looked too severe for Candy. She wanted someone happy who would smile at her son and show him some love and treat him like a human being.

\- Freckles, you need to make a decision

\- Honey, I want my son to be in good hands…

They finally found a nice woman named Francine Trépanier, she was French, living in New York, she had raised her own children, who were now all in college, she took care of foster children, who never wanted to leave her because she was so good. Candy had the perfect woman! She was glad David was in good hands

So Francine was hired and Candy was able to spend a lot of her free time sleeping. She had no appetite and Terry got worried. He talked about it one evening his mother and Doctor Martin, came to for dinner and to see their new grandchild; he was in his chair next to his granny.

\- By the way Luke, said Terry, Candy is always tired and she's also loosing her appetite…

\- Terry! Said Candy

\- What? You won't see a doctor, since step daddy is one…

\- Candy? Said Doctor Martin, when was you last cycle?

\- I don't know, two months ago… I think…

\- Two months ago? Said Eleonor, Candy…

\- Are your nipples sensitive?

\- Yes, said Candy, but I can't have children…

\- And you're tired all the time? Continued Dr. Martin

\- Yes…

\- I think you've got a bun in your oven…

\- No! That's impossible! Said Candy, I…

\- Have you been feeling nauseous, by any chance? Hating some smells?

\- Yes, said Candy

\- Well I'm only a doctor, said Dr. Martin smiling

\- What? Said Candy, but I thought that… but the doctors at the hospital said… oh my God Terry… I'm pregnant!

She stood up and Terry stood up and they hugged, screamed and yelled loud, so loud that they scared David who started to cry. Candy ran to pick him up laughing…

She became a queen from that moment on. Terry wouldn't let her do anything. She would just eat and sleep, even if the doctor told them everything was fine and the baby was in no danger.

Seven months later… Terry was shooting a movie on location when his cell phone rang in the middle of a scene. He stopped to take it…it was a text message.

\- Terry! Said the producer

\- Sorry Max, my wife is pregnant…, said Terry, and she's in labour… bye guys, said Terry running out of there

\- Ok, good luck! Said Max

Terry arrived home and he found Candy in the living room with David who was now crawling.

\- Freckles? What's going on?

\- I think the baby is coming, she said

\- I'm going to take you to the hospital. Did you call your doctor?

\- Yes…

\- What about Francine?

\- I called Francine too; she's coming to stay with David. It's the staff's day off today

\- Of all the days to go into labour, said Terry

Francine, who had her keys, arrived at the apartment.

\- Hello Monsieur, Madame, you can go now…

\- Thank you… Francine, said Candy wincing in pain

\- I'll call you when she has the baby, said Terry…

\- All right, said Francine hugging Candy, good luck Madame, you're going to be fine

\- Thanks Francine…

They got to the hospital and they found Annie waiting for them.

\- Candy, I came as soon as I heard your message! How are you doing sweetie?

\- I'm in labour, what do you think?

\- What's the pain like?

\- Like the period pain…

\- Oh… that's good to know, said Annie

Annie had arranged for a wheelchair to be ready for Candy with a nurse and they took her to her room. She had also registered Candy under an assumed name in case the reporters get a wind of what was going on… Terry was recognised by the nurses, but he didn't care… in normal times he would've put on some sunglasses and a hat…

Candy had a private room. Terry called his mother and paged Dr. Martin who worked at the same hospital. When it was time for the baby to come, Annie and Terry were both holding Candy's hand on each side…

A beautiful baby girl was born. She was screaming loud. Candy was crying of joy.

\- Oh my God! She said crying, she's so tiny, so beautiful

\- You did it sweetheart, said Terry moved to tears, the fruit of our love…

Candy was overwhelmed with her new maternal love, her love for her husband…She thought she was happy before, but she never thought she would be happier than before. The nurse took the baby to wipe her, get her ready before giving her to her father.

\- Hello there, said Terry in tears, hello princess…, you are so beautiful… let me give you to your mummy…

He kissed the baby on the forehead and gave the baby to Candy.

\- Oh my God! You are so beautiful, said Candy crying and you made mommy and daddy so happy; what a bliss…

\- Bliss, that's it, let's call her Bliss, said Terry

\- That's perfect, said Candy smiling, hi Bliss!

Eleonor and Luke came in, with flowers and balloons saying: "It's a girl". Eleonor took the baby and she was amazed.

\- She looks like me, she said

\- Really mum…

\- I'm not just saying that, she's go my mole…

\- That's right, I thought I saw something but I wasn't sure, said Candy

Luke looked at the baby…

\- Yep, she has my wife's mole!

\- All right then, let me introduce you to Bliss…,said Terry looking at Candy

\- Ann, said Candy, looking at Terry

\- Eleonor… continued Terry

\- Marie…, said Candy

\- Candice…, said Terry

\- Grandchester! Finished Candy

\- What a beautiful name, said Eleonor moved

\- What a long name! Said Annie hugging Candy, thank you!

\- I met Terry because you took me to that party, said Candy, I would never thank you enough, so you're also her godmother…

\- Oh Candy! Said Annie in tears

Eleonor gave Annie the baby.

\- Hello princess, I'm your fairy godmother and I'm going to make the most beautiful baby clothes for you, and only you… yes, you're my princess, yes you are! Said Annie laughing, I'm going to spoil you rotten!

Everybody was laughing out loud.

oOoOoOoOoo

The press learned the Terrence Grandchester's wife had a beautiful baby girl named Bliss who already had a big brother named David and her parents were crazy about her.

Some people live their whole life in paradise and they have no idea what it is to live hell on earth. Some people live in hell their whole life and they don't know what living in paradise in this world means….This young girl had given up on her life, to live in hell, for her, tomorrow was dead, because she was a prisoner for the rest of her life, or so she thought… Nothing in life is guaranteed. You think  
you're going to live miserable for the rest of your life until you find yourself free out of the blue… then tomorrow doesn't seem so dead after all, it seems absolutely beautiful… reason, it never died… In your personal hell, you're looking for tomorrow, you're looking for something better to look up to and you can't find it… perseverance is when you don't back down in front of obstacles to reach your goal, so if you're in search of tomorrow, just remember; tomorrow never dies.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Epilogue**_

Annie was not kidding, she spoiled her goddaughter rotten. She had little dresses for her every time she visited Bliss and something for David too. David was excited to have a little sister, but sometimes he was jealous…and begged for his mommy's attention while she was breastfeeding Bliss. Terry was still working and he was anticipating the time he had to go back home, so he would concentrate so they wouldn't have to do a lot of takes, so he could go back home earlier.

Annie and Archie continued their association. They learned that you don't just need money to make it, you need relations and people to help you. They also learned that some people do nothing else than sabotage other people's effort. The fashion world is one big jungle and they had to fight to get a piece of the action. They finally opened their first store months later, and they were ready to take their relationship to next level. They got engaged on their inauguration night.

Alistair also got engaged to Patty his girlfriend. Anthony was still looking for his soul mate… he couldn't stop thinking about Candy and something was telling himself under other circumstances, he would've been with her… William understood his nephew better than he wanted to, having a thing for Candy himself…

Eliza and her mother were both caught committing adultery by their spouse and their marriages were over. Like mother, like daughter.

One greedy former butler of the Reagans published a tell all book on the life of Neil Reagan, telling how he abused his young wife, Candice, how he blackmailed her into marrying him, how he raped her every single night. Candy's old life was back in the spotlight again, but she had Terry and she made no comment to the press. The book was telling the truth, she had nothing to add about that. She was now depicted as the victim…and people were sorry for judging her the first time around. Candy read the book and she was surprised to see how many details were accurate…Like every story in the media, Hollywood was talking about making a movie… Terry was contacted so was Susanna Marlowe…to play Candy! Terry was contacted as a consultant, since the story was on his wife…Candy didn't think Susanna Marlowe could play her, but she was curious to see the results. Because the book stopped when Candy left the Reagan Mansion after Neil's funeral, Terry will not be in the movie, just mentioned at the end that he had met Candy and married her. The book also talked about the extra marital affairs of the residents of the mansion…Mrs Reagan and her daughter, were done!

When the movie came out, Candy was stunned to see Susanna play the innocent victim taking the abuse of her psycho husband. She was convincing… Susanna Marlowe the person was not nice, but Susanna Marlowe the actress was a good one. Candy hated to admit that!

Candy loved being a mother and she loved her family and her husband. Just when she thought she couldn't love him more, he would do something to make her love him more. They were happy. She and Terry decided that one day they might tell their story to the world.

What's tomorrow? It's never written in advance, it's the result of what you do in the present… so if your present is good, your tomorrow is also going to be good. Don't be afraid of it, you have the power and the control over your lif


End file.
